Pokémon: Ultimate Legend: Battle Frontier, Kanto
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: The Poké League of Hoenn was crazy! After that, will Brendan continue his adventure?
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 1 – Starting All Over Again:

**After winning the Hoenn Poké League, Brendan will start a whole new adventure.**

At Ever Grande City:

"It seems that Demise made suicide…" Sunny said, as he noticed some dust on the hall's floor.

"Not funny, dude." Lion said.

"So sad… I mean, no last words? No understanding the point of ever being a real being? *Sniff*" Jan said, as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"Who said that there weren't any last words?" Luna asked, as she noticed a piece of paper on the vending machine, with the initials of the gang. Brendan picked up the paper and read it.

"Brendan, that was an amazing match. Since I had to follow superior orders, I had to destroy myself. Don't worry, I tricked them and released the birds (as you may have already seen). Although they promised me that if any clone would win the League, they would make us real people, since we perfectly knew we would be mere copies… But that isn't really important anymore. See ya' never…" Brendan read. "Let's make a moment of silence…" Brendan said, as they walked out of there.

At Ever Grande City's port:

"You really have to go?" Brendan asked Sunny and Lion, as they entered different boats.

"I have to go home for a bit. Don't worry dude, you know where to find me." Sunny said.

"The same for me…" Lion added. Both high-speed boats sailed away, leaving the group reduced to only 3.

"Standing here won't do a thing. Let's go, I leave in Cherrygroove Town too. My parents just moved in." Luna said, as they entered the boat.

About half an hour later:

"Luna, why did you push us into that boat? This isn't New Bark Town, this is Viridian City!" Jane said, yelling at Luna.

"Calm down a bit. Can't people make mistakes?" Luna asked, kind of embarrassed of what just happened.

"Is that the gym?" Brendan asked, as he noticed the Gym still open. "Why is the Gym Leader name in blank?" Brendan asked, curious. The gang entered the Gym, to know what was happening. When they entered the Gym, they saw a muscular man, wearing only grey trousers, a black belt, unkempt pony tail hairstyle, and some strange objects on his wrists. On the bench, there was a man, a little fat, wearing white shorts and shoes, blue tropical shirt, a red PokéNav in his necklace, and strange curly hair.

"It seems you have visits, Bruno." The man said, revealing the fact that the man was Bruno.

"Don't tell me…" Bruno said, as he stood up and faced Brendan and the gang. "Are you all here for the badge?" Bruno asked.

"No, no, I already have this Gym's badge; I was just wondering why there isn't the name of the Gym Leader on this Gym." Brendan explained.

"Let me explain that." The fat man said, approaching the gang. "My name is Scott, a close friend of Bruno. Since the Gym Leader disappeared, a new Gym Leader is being chosen, but in the mean time, Bruno offered himself to take care of the Gym." Scott explained.

"Bruno… Wait! Aren't you the member of Elite 4 who maintained his title for more than 5 years?" Luna asked, very astonished.

"You seem to know me better than I myself. It has really been over 5 years?" Bruno asked himself, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, why don't you 3 battle Bruno in a triple battle?" Scott asked, as Luna and Jane looked at Brendan, waiting for his answer, since he's kind of the leader of the gang.

"Hmm…. Why not?" Brendan asked, giving an answer.

Some minutes later:

"I'll be the referee." Scott said, as the gang prepared to battle Bruno.

"Let's go, girls!" Brendan said, as they all prepared their Poké Balls and Brendan triggered his PokéDicer. "Go, Lucario!" Brendan said, sending in Lucario.

"Let's get this going, Claydol!" Luna said, sending in her Claydol.

"Hmm… Maybe… Go, Wartortle!" Jane said, after thinking a bit.

"Why Wartortle? Bruno is a Fighting-type Pokémon Trainer." Luna explained, justifying her question.

"Let's go! Fight with me!" Bruno said, throwing 3 Poké Balls towards the air, revealing his choices: Hariyama, Machamp and Steelix.

"Yes! I figured out that Bruno would use a Steelix!" Jane said, happy by choosing a favorable Pokémon.

"Begin!" Scott said, giving the match a beginning. (Battle theme: Pokémon – Believe In Me) (Search it on YouTube)

"Steelix, use Earthquake!" Bruno commanded, as Steelix raised his tail and was about to hit with it against the ground, but suddenly.

"Claydol, use Confusion to levitate Lucario and Wartortle!" Luna said, as Claydol's eyes glowed blue, both Lucario and Wartortle glowed blue and they began to levitate. Suddenly, Steelix slammed his tail against the ground, making it shake furiously, but both Wartortle and Lucario escaped the attack and Claydol's ability, Levitate, protected it from any possible damage.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Jane said, as Wartortle retreated into his shell and rapidly spun while firing powerful jets of water from his mouth through all the shell's openings, flying like a Frisbee towards Steelix, hitting him with water.

"Mariyama, stop Wartortle by using Seismic Toss!" Bruno said, as Hariyama grabbed Wartortle, stopping him from attacking anymore, spun around and threw him towards the ground.

"Lucario, catch Wartortle!" Brendan said, as Lucario ran towards Wartortle and grabbed him, protecting him from falling.

"Claydol, use Psybeam against Machamp!" Luna said, as Claydol pointed its arms towards Machamp and fired two multicolored beams from the tips of its arms against him.

"Machamp, Protect!" Bruno said, as a green barrier appeared around Machamp's body, protecting him from the attack.

"Clay… DOL!" Claydol said, kind of furious.

"What the matter with him?" Jane asked.

"It gets mad when he misses." Luna answered. Suddenly, Claydol began to shake a bit and pointed its arms against all of Bruno's Pokémons. "What the…?" Luna asked, surprised by seeing what was happening. Suddenly, an orange ball appeared at the point at the end of its arms. Although Machamp and Hariyama dodged it, Steelix received the hit.

"It's a Hyper Beam! Alright, let's go, Lucario, use Quick Attack and run on top of the beam, at an incredible speed and approached Steelix.

"Steelix, use Crunch to stop Lucario." Bruno said, as Hyper Beam ended and Steelix tried to bite Lucario, but he managed to kick Steelix's jaw to jump higher.

"Now, Lucario, use Aura Sphere combined with Force Palm!" Brendan said, as Lucario formed a blue sphere in his right hand and shot a light green blast from the same hand, sending Aura Sphere too, heavily damaging Steelix.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Bruno said, as the end of Steelix's tail glowed white and hit Lucario with it. Even though Lucario tried to block it, he was still ended up damaged and sent to the ground.

"Lucario, are you ok?" Brendan asked worried, as Lucario stood up again.

"Jane, let's take over." Luna said, as she and Jane prepared the next move.

"Wartortle!"

"Claydol!"

"Rapid Spin, now!" both girls said, as Claydol lifted its arms, spun around quickly and floated towards Steelix, and Wartortle pulled all of his limbs into his shell and spun like a disk towards Steelix too.

"Machamp, block them!" Bruno said, as Machamp jumped and Karate chopped Claydol with his right hands and Wartortle with his left hands, stopping their attacks. Suddenly, Hariyama, with the halt of Steelix, jumped over the battling Pokémons. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust and Force Palm, now!" Bruno said, as white spheres formed in front of Hariyama's hands and pulled them back and forth, hitting Lucario with them, and blasting a white powerful blast every each time, heavily damaging Lucario, making him faint.

"Lucario!" Brendan said, worried about Lucario.

"Machamp, send them to Steelix." Bruno said, as Machamp jumped over Wartortle and Claydol, letting them pass, and making them go towards Steelix.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam!" Jane said, as Wartrotle stopped spinning and came out of his shell. Suddenly, a light blue ball formed in front of Wartortle's mouth, prepared to fire, but…

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Bruno said, as Steelix used Iron Tail against Claydol and sent him against Wartortle. When they collided, Wartortle was sent towards the ground, but Claydol was sent towards the ceiling. Suddenly, by accident, Wartortle used Ice Beam upwards, hitting Claydol, makig it faint. Suddenly, Wartortle opened his eyes, and saw the frozen Claydol falling towards him, and it smashed Wartortle, making him faint and breaking the ice.

"Claydol!" Luna said, worried about her Claydol.

"Wartortle!" Jane said, running towards her Pokémon.

"You sure showed power and courage. Believe me, you could've beaten me." Bruno said, as they withdrawn their respective Pokémons.

"Thanks…" Brendna said, as Bruno approached him and gave him a shake of hands.

"That was an amazing battle!" Scott said, approaching the gang. "You would be perfect for… Hey, have you heard about the Battle Frontier?"

"Not really…" Jane answered.

"Me neither." Luna added.

"Well, it's something like a tournament. I'm the owner of it, and I'm looking for strong Trainers to enter it. The objective is to collect all Symbols, which are similar to badges." Scott explained.

"I'm not sure if I'm strong enough for it." Jane said.

"I'm in the same position… but Brendan here is more than capable of it." Luna said.

"Wait! What?" Brendan asked, quite astonished.

"Why not?" Jane asked. "It would be impressing…" Jane said.

"Uhh…. I'll participate on the Tournament! Where are the facilities?" Brendan asked.

"First, they were all on one single island, but the Frontier Brains decided to move to Kanto. Here's a map with the respective locations." Scott said, handing over a map to Brendan.

"Thank you. I'll go as soon as I can." Brendan said, thanking the map.

"That map has a localizer, so I can know which challenge you're going to take is." Scott explained. The gang then bowed and left the pace.

"Are you really thinking on going?" Luna asked. "You know I was just joking."

"It seems cool. Plus, I have to train my other Pokémons. I only used 6 Pokémons in the entire Poké League." Brendan justified.

At New Bark Town:

"This is your home?" Luna asked, as she, Jane and Brendan reached a house.

"Yup." Brendan said, as he took a key out of his pocket. When he opened the door, Jessica jumped out of the room and hugged Brendan, just like Raichu and Aipom.

"Congratulations!" Jessica said, letting him go.

"Thanks. Raichu! Aipom!" Brendan said, as his Pokémons didn't let him go.

"Who is she? Brendan's girlfriend? She sure seems a lot like him." Luna asked Jane.

"N-no! It's his twin sister!" Jane said, blushing a bit.

"Where's that friend of yours with the blue cloak and the one with the scar on his elbow?" Jessica asked, looking around, trying to spot Sunny and/or Lion.

"In their homes. Let's go see my Pokémons, I can't wait to say them hello." Brendan said, as he, Jane, Luna and Jessica ran towards Professor Elm's lab.

"Oh, congratulations Brendan. I didn't know you were here already." Professor Elm said, as Brendan entered.

"Tyrogue!" Tyrogue and Brendan exclaimed at the same time, hugging each other.

"Brendan, I have a surprise for you. Your Pokémons…" Jessica said, as she pointed to the backyard. Brendan opened the door and saw an amazing view: Pokémons training, battling each other, helping one another, and a lot more. "Thanks to me, they're training." Jessica added.

"Thank you!" Brendan said, smiling, as all other Pokémons looked at him. All of them ran towards him to greet him.

**Is Brendan going to smashed? How was the battle between half of the gang against Bruno? What's going to be the next challenge? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 2 – Reuniting:

**After hearing about Battle Frontier, what will Brendan to do?**

At New Bark Town:

"Time!" Brendan said to his Pokémons, right before they tried to smash him. "Just a hug and no smashing." Brendan said, but his Pokémons smashed him anyway. He managed to take out his head and right arm. "Help… Me…!" Brendan said, trying to reach Jane's hand. Jane couldn't help not to laugh about that.

A little bit later:

"What do you mean another adventure?" Brendan's mom asked, worried about her son.

"I'm going in another adventure with Jane and Luna. Possibly with Lion and Sunny too. I'm so excited from starting it!" Brendan said, with an anxious face.

"_I've never seen Brendan like this… It's good to see him this happy…" _"Ok, you can go." Brendan's mom said, giving Brendan a bigger smile.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice, although it wasn't neither from Sunny or Lion, said, at the door. Brendan turned around and saw his old rival, Johnny.

"Johnny?" Brendan asked, surprised.

"The one and only. Did I hear about a new adventure?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to participate on Kanto's Battle Frontier." Brendan answered.

"May I come? I would like to see you battle." Johnny asked.

"Certainly, come with us." Brendan said, inviting his old friend to the new adventure.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a second? In private." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Jane answered, as she approached Jessica.

"Look, I know you have a crush on my brother." Jessica whispered, astonishing Jane and making her blush. "And I'm going to give you a little advice…" Jessica said, as she approached Jane's ear and began to whisper even lower. Then, Jane began to blush even more.

After wash up:

"Where did Jane and Luna go?" Brendan asked, curious.

"They went home to wash up and prepare the package for the new adventure." Johnny answered, prepared for the adventure.

"We're here." Jane and Luna said in unison, while entering Brendan's house, with nothing different at all, except that Jane brought all her Pokémons with her. Luna too, but are just 8 in total, while Jane has 17.

"Everything's ready?" Brendan asked to his friends, smiling with anxiety.

"Yes!" his friends answered.

"Wait!" Brendan's mom said, stopping them from leaving. "Has any of you eaten?" Brendan's mom asked, as Brendan's and Johnny stomach's roared with hunger.

"Guys… They're always the same." Luna said, with a convinced look. Suddenly, her stomach also roared, and she blushed madly from the embarrassment.

After eating:

"That was delicious! I almost forgot your dishes." Brendan said, after he eaten a big plate of delicious food.

"It was so good!" Jane said, complementing Brendan's mother cooking.

"I have to go. I must pick the Pokémons to the adventure." Brendan said, as he went to the Lab's backyard.

At Professor Elm's lab:

"Lucario, Raichu, Aipom, Blaziken, Swampert and Sceptile. If I need someone urgently, I'll call and ask for you." Brendan said to his Pokémons, as he withdrew the selected Pokémons, with the exception of Aipom and Raichu, who climbed to his shoulders.

"How cute! That Raichu is so small!" Luna said, picking Raichu up, a Raichu with the size of a Pikachu.

"Well, Raichu, this is Luna… Now that I think of, neither of you have ever met each other." Brendan said.

After saying goodbye, once and for all, Brendan and his friends reached Route 3:

"I have a Sandslash, a Ninetales, a Machamp, a Pidgeot, an Alakazam and an Arcanine." Johnny said.

"You haven't caught any other Pokémons since the final from Kanto's Poké League?" Brendan asked.

"Not really, no…" Johnny answered. "Do you hear that?" Johnny asked, hearing a strange sound, similar to a Beedrill's buzz. Suddenly, a huge swarm of Beedrills came out of nowhere and surrounded the gang.

"It could be worse…" Brendan said.

"What could it be worse than being surrounded by a swarm of Beedrills?" Johnny asked.

"A swarm of Fearows." Brenda answered.

"Agreed!" Jane yelled.

"They're about to attack!" Luna said, as the Beedrills prepared an attack.

"Charizard, Blaziken, use Flamethrower, both of you!" Sunny said, throwing 2 Poké Balls, revealing the Pokémons he called, and both of them shot a red-orange stream of fire towards the Beedrills, burning half of the swarm.

"Go, Gardevoir!" Lion said, as he appeared out of nowhere too, sending in his Gardevoir. "Use Malicious Illusion!" Lion said, as Gardevoir eyes glowed dark and, somehow, the Beedrills became scared, and ran away from there.

"Sunny!" Luna said, running towards him and hugging him. Both Blaziken and Charizard looked at Sunny blushing a bit and started to laugh.

"That was quick, for someone who lives in Sinnoh. Good to see you, Lion." Brendan said, happy from seeing his old friends. "What was that attack that Gardevoir used to make the Beedrills run away?"

"That's a secret. I heard that you're going to participate in the Battle Frontier. Can we come with you?" Lion asked.

"Of corse." Brendan answered, as they continued to walk, towards the first challenge of Brendan's new adventure.

**What's the first Battle Frontier Facility to be shown? Will there be a memorable match? Is there going to be an old enemy (Pokémon)? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 3 – The Flying Match:

**Here comes… The first Battle Frontier battle of Brendan.**

At a location near Cerulean City:

"This is it… Acording to the map, this is the Battle factory." Brendan said, as they reached a huge building, with a dome on top, and some towers around it.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Scott said, as he appeared from behind Brendan scaring him.

"Ahhh! Really, why is everyone appearing out of nowhere today?" Brendan asked, holding his chest.

"Let's go inside. Let me introduce the Frontier Brain of this Facility." Scott said, as the gates opened and they entered the facility. After a while walking, they found themselves on a plain field, full of Pokémons, and a man wearing black shirt and trousers, red cap, white beat, brown hair and blue eyes. "Noland!" Scott said, calling his attention.

"Uh? Oh, hello boss. How are you doing?" Noland asked.

"We have a new challenger. This boy here is going to fight gainst you." Scott said, as he pushed Brendan towards Noland.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Brendan." Brendan said, introducing himself, quite nervous.

"Hey, good morning. I'm Head Factory Noland. Let me explain how the challenge will work: You pick 3 Pokémons here, and I'll receive random Pokémons, and then we make a 3-on-3 battle." Noland explained. "Begin to choose. Don't worry, you have one day for choosing."

"Why can't the challengers use their own Pokémons!" Jane asked, curious.

"In the Battle Factory, we search the ability of the Trainers using other Pokémons beside their own ones." Noland explained. "These are the Pokémons you can choose." Noland said, pointing to the Pokémons on the plain field: Venusaur, Pinsir, Hitmonlee, Golem, Sandslash, Scyther, Diglet, Charmeleon, Volbeat, Ampharos, Absol, Doudrio, and a lot more.

About 10 minutes later:

"I have to pick Pokémons that are similar to the ones I'm used to battle with. Hitmonlee, Venusaur and Sandslash." Brendan suggested.

"Just a Flying-type Pokémon would knock them off… What you need is variety…" Lion said, helping Brendan pick his Pokémons for the match.

"!" Jane screamed, as she ran away and hid behind Brendan.

"Calm down, Jane. What's the matter?" Brendan asked, worried, as he turned around.

"Th-that!" Jane said, pointing towards a sleeping Fearow.

"What's the matter with the Fearow?" Johnny asked, curious.

"It seems that Jane had multiple incidents involving Fearows since she was little." Luna explained, clarifying Johnny.

"Calm down…" Brendan said, trying to calm Jane down. "He's not even awake." Brendan said, as, suddenly, the Fearow woke up and started to fly.

"You had to say it?" Jane said, kind of sarcastically. She then, began to run away. The Fearow spotted her and thought she was some kind of robber, trying to escape, so the Fearow began to follow her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jane said, really scared, running away from the Fearow.

"We have to help her! Sunny, did you bring your Dewgong?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I brought all my Pokémons, and I know that I have him here somewhere." Sunny said, as he began to search for the requested Pokémon. "Here it is!" Sunny said, as he passed the Poké ball to Brendan. Suddenly, Jane began to run in circles, making it unable to hit Fearow.

"Articuno!" Articuno, that appeared from behind a cloud said, as it used Ice Beam and froze Fearow in a matter of seconds.

"Uh? Articuno?" Brendan asked, after seeing what just happened.

"Hey, I see you've met Articuno." Noland said, as he reached the gang. "I heard some noises, and I wanted to check on you, to be sure that everything was ok."

"We already knew Articuno… But how do you know him?" Brendan asked.

"Oh. I'm his friend." Noland explained.

"WHAT?" the whole gang asked, at the same exact time.

"I befriended Articuno when I was making a plane ride during the night. I noticed that some guys were trying to catch Articuno, and I tried to help him. But in the end, I couldn't help that much. I just delayed the same exact result. But he returned some time ago and we bonded quickly." Noland explained.

"Hmm…. Noland, I have a request." Brendan said. "I want to battle Articuno under your commands."

"Uh? What do you think, Articuno?" Noland asked, as Articuno nodded. "It seems that it is possible. To help you, you can use one of your Pokémons. This will be a 1-on-1 battle." Noland said, as he and Articuno went away into the Battle Factory facilities.

At the Poké Center:

"What's the Pokémon you'll use?" Jane asked, as Brendan sat down on the video-phone.

"I already know which Pokémon Noland is going to use, so it will be easier to chose." Brendan answered.

"I do suggest Charizard. Since Articuno is half Ice, he can easily beat him up with a Flamethrower and he can't miss, since he also flies." Sunny suggested.

"No. Articuno can also use Water-type moves, so it won't be that favorable… I already have a Pokémon in my mind." Brendan said, as he sent a message to Professor Elm, requesting his Pokémon. Suddenly, a brown-white dice came out of the transporter. "By the way, Sunny, can I see your Dewgong? And Jane, can I see Milotic and Snorunt?" Brendan asked, as Sunny and Jane handed him the Pokéballs of the requested Pokémons. "Could you lend me these for the night?" Brendan asked.

"Sure." Jane answered, not letting Sunny answer.

"Take a good rest. Tomorrow it will be an awesome battle." Brendan said, as he left the Poké Center.

In the next day:

"Whoa! Snorunt, Milotic and Dewgong seem more than tired." Jane said, as she noticed the tired Pokémon.

"It was a long night, but it was worth it." Brendan said, has he handed the Poké Balls to their owners.

After a while:

"Why are we waiting?" Sunny asked, as they were near the bathrooms.

"Jane asked us to wait a bit. Calm down. The match won't start until 30 mminutes from now." Brendan said, trying to calm Sunny down a bit.

"Ready!" Jane said, as she came out of the bathroom. Brendan turned around and he was astonished from seeing what he saw: Jane in a cheerleader uniform (purple top, mini skirt and those things which I don't recall it's name… those fuzzy things they have).

"Wh-what?" Brendan asked, kind of confused.

"Uh? You don't like it?" Jane asked.

"It's not that, I'm just wondering why are you doing it?" Brendan asked, quite confused.

"Since you're the only one to make the Battle Frontier, I thought it would be nice from me to cheer you during the battles." Jane said, as she smiled.

"Thanks…. I don't know exactly what to say." Brendan said, as suddenly, Luna grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her to a place where they could talk alone.

"What are you thinking?" Luna asked.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Why are you dressed as a cheerleader?" Luna asked.

"Look, remember when Jessica wanted to talk to me in private, at Brendan's house?" Jane asked, as Luna nodded, answering yes. "Well, she told me that he has a thing for cheerleaders, so I thought, why not ry?" Jane said, explaining to Luna.

"Good point, but I still think that you shouldn't." Luna sad, making Jane smile.

At the time for the match:

"Snorunt, Dargonair, Castform!" Jane said, as she sent in the Pokémons. "Put this." Jane said, as she handed some of those fuzzy things to her Pokémons (I'm not sure, but I thank they're called pon-pons, or something like that).

"It seems that you do have a cheering audience." Noland said, as Brendan approached the platform for the battle. "Let's do this, Articuno!" Noland said, as Articuno flew towards the ground.

"Let's go! Bring me victory, Aerodactyl!" Brendan said, sending in his Aerodactyl.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl roared.

"Why Aerodactyl?" Jane asked herself.

"Can I sit down?" Scott asked, as he entered the stadium, to see the match.

"Sure." Lion answered, as the others nodded.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader." Scott said to Jane, as he sat down, making Jane blush a bit.

"Are you ready?" The referee asked.

"Anytime." Noland answered.

"More than ready!" Brendan said, quite confident.

"Begin!" (Background music for the battle: The Last Element, search on YouTube, anything that has to do with Digimon Frontier, you've found it)

"Articuno, use Ice Beam!" Noland said, as a light blue ball formed in front of Articuno's beak and light blue beams were released from the ball, towards Aerodactyl, freezing him.

"Aerodactyl, show them your power!" Brendan said, as the ice around Aerodactyl began to break, and Aerodactyl opened his wings, breaking the entire ice around him.

"How can an Aerodactyl be that powerful?" Sunny asked, quite astonished.

"Can't you see that he trained Aerodactyl last night with your Pokémons because they knew Ice Beam? Brendan must've trained Aerodactyl so he could free himself easily." Luna deduced.

"Is that true, Snorunt?" Jane asked, as Snorunt nodded.

"That surprised me. Well, don't back off a bit Articuno! Use Ice Beam!" Noland said, as Articuno used Ice Beam again.

"Aerodactyl, use Flamethrower!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth against Ice Beam, creating a minor explosion.

"Steel Wing!" Noland said, as both of Articuno's wings glowed white and flew towards Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, stop the attack with Dragon Claw!" Brendan said, as the claws on Aerodactyl's hands glowed light blue and slashed Articuno's wings with them, stopping Articuno's attack.

"Articuno, don't stop, use Water Pulse!" Noland said, as Articuno released a blue ball of energy from its mouth towards Aerodactyl, and when the attack hit him, the ball turned into a powerful wave of water, sending Aerodactyl against the ground.

"Aerodactyl, are you ok?" Brendan asked, worried.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl roared, as he stood up again.

"Your Aerodactyl sure seems powerful. Articuno, use Water Pulse again!" Noland said, as Articuno used Water Pulse again.

"Aerodactyl, use Iron Tail and wait until I say to attack." Brendan said, as Aerodactyl's tail glowed white and he prepared to strike. Suddenly, the blue ball almost reached him, but… "Now!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl swung his tail and send the attack towards Articuno. Articuno got hit, but didn't received almost any damage.

"Articuno, use Mist!" Noland said, as Articuno released a thick fog from its beak, hiding itself.

"Aerodactyl, fly up there and use Dragon Claw!" Bendan said, as Aerodactyl's claws glowed light blue again and he flew towards the mist, but got hit by Articuno, using Steel Wing.

"Articuno, use Ice Beam!" Noland said, as Articuno released light blue beams from its beak, freezing Aerodactyl, making him fall towards the ground. Suddenly, the ice broke again, and Aerodactyl was back for action before he'd hit the ground.

"Aerodactyl, use Stealth Rock!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl became outlined by a white aura, and some rocks began to float. Suddenly, those rocks were sent towards Articuno, and began to surround it. "Now, use Stone Edge!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl's eyes glowed white and blue two rings appeared, circuling him. Suddenly, the rings turned white, and transformed into white rocks. Then, grey rocks were formed and Aerodactyl flapped his wings, sending the rocks towards Articuno. The Stone Edge attack rocks hit Stealth Rock rocks, causing the double of the damage to Articuno.

"Articuno, use Roost and Ice Beam!" Noland said, as Articuno landed on the ground, resting a bit, and used Ice Beam against Aerodactyl again, freezing him, but he freed himself easily again.

"Aerodactyl, now, with all your strength, use Giga Impact!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl flew towards Articuno and became surrounded by orange streaks, and by a purple energy on top of the streaks, enveloped by pure energy. He then collided against Articuno, giving massive damage to it.

"Articuno, can you still fight?" Noland asked, as Articuno stood up again. "Great! Don't back off now, and use Water Pulse, followed by an Ice Beam!" Noland said, as Articuno fired a blue sphere and light blue beams from his beak.

"Aerodactyl, use Ancient Power and Flamethrower!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl's body glowed white and created a silver energy ball in front of him, launching it against Water Pulse. Then, he released a red-orange stream of fire. All attacks collided and a huge explosion was created.

"Steel Wing!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Both said in unison, as Articuno's wings glowed white and flew towards Aerodactyl, as Aerodactyl prepared his claws, which glowed light blue, and both Pokémons collided, making a direct hit on each other (Articuno hit Aerodactyl's abdomen and Aerodactyl hit Articuno's back).

"Stealth Rock and Stone Edge!" Brendan said, as Aerodactyl made the same powerful combo as used previously.

"Articuno, use Gust!" Noland said, as Articuno flapped its wings, creating a powerful gust of wind, sending half of the rocks towards Aerodactyl. Both Pokémons suffered massive damage, and they felltowards the ground.

"Aerodactyl!" Brendan said, worried.

"Articunp, you alright?" Noland asked, worried about his friend.

"Don't give up, Aerodactyl!" Jane said, as Aerodactyl stood up, just like Articuno.

"Thank you, Jane!" Brendan said, smilling, quickly, but that was enough to make Jane blush. She then hid her face behind the fuzzy things that cheerleaders use (if someone can tell me what it is, I'm thankfull).

"Articuno, use Ice Beam!" Noland said, as Articuno used Ice Beam again, but Aerodactyl dodged, by flying towards the sky. Suddenly, Aerodactyl's body began to glow light purple, and flew right above Articuno, but about 15 feet higher.

"AERODACTYL!" Aerodactyl roared, as a strange distortion on the sky began to form.

"What the-?" Noland asked, noticing the strange event.

"What's Aerodactyl doing?" Luna asked.

"He's… making an attack. Yes, this is what the research said it might happen!" Brendan said, quite enthusiastic. "Aerodactyl, use your secret attack, Cenozoinical Power!" (PS: Cenozonical is based from the word Cenozoic, one of the eras of pre-history) Brendan said, as the distortion on the sky grew bigger, until it formed a hole, showing the PokéEarth from millions of years ago. Suddenly, out of the distortion, powerful red meteorites fell from it towards Articuno, hitting him, causing massive damage. Suddenly, the distortion disappeared and Aerodactyol landed, suffering from some red sparks surrounding his body (recoil damage). Suddenly, both Pokémon had an eye match, and Articuno faint almost immediately.

"Articuno can't battle anymore. The winner is Aerodactyl, and Brendan won the challenge!" the referee said, giving the victory to Brendan.

"You heard that? We won, Aerodactyl!" Brendan said, as he went towards Aerodactyl.

"Brendan did it!" Jane said, happy for him.

"Good one, kid." Noland said, as he and Articuno walked towards Brendan. "You deserve this: the Knowledge Symbol. Looks like you can truly win the Battle Frontier. Hey, good luck on the rest of your jorney." Noland said, handing Brendan the symbol.

"Thank you. Brendan said, as he picked up the symbol, smiling.

"Congratulations Brendan. You just won your fist symbol, but remember, there are 6 more to go, and each Frontier Brain is more difficult to beat than the last on." Scott said, congratulating Brendan.

"Certainly. I won't back off." Brendna said, raising his arm.

**What's the next battle? Will Brendan be able to win the Battle Frontier? Will Jane continue cheerleading? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 4 – Fighting Power:

**Battles that demonstrate pure power are about to be shown.**

At a location near Saffron City:

"According to the map, this is the Battle Arena." Jane said, reading the map, as they reached a big wall with a door, with a traditional Japanese dojo behind it.

"It seems… traditional." Sunny said, trying to characterize the structure.

"The objective of it is to look traditional. Scott said, appearing out of nowhere from behind.

"Ah!" Sunny said, scared from the scare (wait… That doesn't sound right).

"Let's enter." Lion said, as he pushed the door, opening it, and revealing a great amount of people training, and it seemed that the teacher was a woman with blue eyes, blonde hair, strange haircut, wearing traditional Japanese fighting clothes, but also wearing tennis shoes (what the hell? ?_?).

"Greta, could you stop for a minute?" Scott asked, as Greta stop the training.

"Hello Scott." Greta said, as she walked towards the gang.

"You have a challenger. This boy here, called Brendan." Scott said, showing her who Brendan was.

"Howdy, Brendan! You're the challenger? Hmm…. Is this right?" Greta asked Scott, after observing Brendan a bit.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I don't know how to say it, but… To put it bluntly, Brendan looks pretty weak. Are you sure you're up for me?" Greta asked Brendan, and suddenly, Jane became angry.

"Look, I know that Brendan is capable of beating you!" Jane said, stepping into the conversation.

"You know that you also don't look so strong, right?" Greta asked Jane, making her red of fury.

"I challenge you for a battle!" Jane said, as she searched in her bag for her Poké Balls.

"As you wish. Go, Heracross!" Greta said, as she jumped back and threw a Poké Ball, revealing her Heracross.

"I need your help, Crobat!" Jane said, sending in her Crobat. "Use Air Cutter!" Jane said, as Crobat flapped his wings and a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades was released from the tips of his wings towards Heracross.

"Heracross, counter-attack with Megahorn!" Greta said, as Heracross's horn glowed bright white and destroyed the blades with his horn.

"Crobat, use Air Slash!" Jane said, as Crobat's wings glowed light blue and flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from them towards Heracross.

"Continue!" Greta said, as Heracross continued to use Megahorn, destroying the discs. He then collided with Crobat, sending him towards the ground. "Now, use Close Combat!" Greta said, as Heracross's eyes glowed metallic red and repeatedly punched Crobat over and over again, with great power, making him faint.

"Crobat!" Jane said, as she approached her Crobat and picked him up.

"Cro… Bat." Crobat said, trying to recover, but couldn't.

"Come back." Jane said, withdrawing her Pokémon.

"Told you." Greta said, while withdrawing her Heracross.

"Grrr…!" Jane said, furious.

"Calm down!" Luna said, grabbing her furious friend, stopping her from trying something she would regret.

"I want to challenge you." Brendan said, curious about her power.

"Ok. 15 minutes from now, we'll battle inside that arena." Greta explain, as she and the other fighters went towards the dojo.

15 minutes later:

"I'm ready!" Brendan said, as he triggered his PokéDicer.

"Go, Brendan!" Jane, in her cheerleading costume, supporting Brendan, with the help of Bayleef, Blissey and Kingler.

"Calm down a bit. First, we have to know how many Pokémons will battle. You have to hit this platform with this hammer to make the machine spin. There are three possible results: 1 vs 1, 2 vs 2, and 3 vs 3. As soon as the machine shows the result, we have to reveal our Pokémons to each other, and we can't change our decision. Ready?" Greta explained and asked, as Brendan went towards the machine. He picked up the hammer and hit the platform, making the machine spin, and the result was… 3 vs 3!

"Let's go, come on out, guys!" Greta said, throwing her Pokéballs.

"Machamp!" Machamp said, as he came out of the first one.

"Hari-yama!" Hariyama said, as he came out of the second.

"Medi!" Medicham said, as she came out of the third one.

"What's Brendan's team?" Lion asked.

"I bet he has planned a counter-Fighting-type team, so he can have advantage." Jane guessed.

"Let's go, come on out guys!" Brendan said, as he shot 3 diferent PokéDice towards the air.

"Ru!" Lucario said, as he appeared.

"Ai-pa!" Aipom said, as he appeared too.

"Snorlax, snor!" Snorlax said, as he landed on the ground. When everyone saw Brendan's team, they fell to the side.

"What?" Brendan asked.

"Are you kidding me? Every Pokémon on your team has weak against Fighting-type Pokémons!" Sunny exclaimed.

"And…? Aerodactly is also weak against ice and water, and I won anyway." Brendan said, justifying his choices.

"Forget about that. Go, Machamp!" Greta said, crossing her arms, as Machamp entered the battlefield.

"Let's go, Aipom!" Brendan said, as his Aipom jumped into the field.

"Begin!" the referee said, giving a start to the match. (Battle theme: Born to be a Hero)

"Aipom, use Swift!" Brendan said, as Aipom's tail glowed white, and swung it, shooting yellow stars out of it and threw them towards Machamp, hitting multiple parts of his body, but not making any heavy damage. "Now, Focus Punch!" Brendan said, as the hand on the end of Aipom's tail became surrounded by a light blue aura, and dashed towards Machamp.

"Machamp, stop him and hold him." Greta said, as Machamp kicked Aipom, sending him towards Machamp' arms and held Aipom by his tail. Aipom, with his eyes closed, began to punch with his arms, trying to hit something, but it didn't touch a thing.

"Aipom, stop." Brendan said, as Aipom opened his eyes again and stopped from punching air. He was facing Brendan, and made a gesture of question, trying to know what to do next.

"It seems that you're about to be defeated." Greta said, confident.

"Aipom, use Strength!" Brendan said, as Aipom began to swing up and down, until he reached Machamp's arm. Her then grabbed Machamp's arm and pulled Machamp over his head, throwing him against the ground with an amazing strength.

"That is impressive!" Greta said, surprised by Aipom's power.

"Now, Aipom, use Mega Punch!" Brendan said, as the hand on the end of Aipom's tail became surrounded by a white aura, and punched Machamp with it, making him faint.

"Impressive, I have to admit. Come back, Machamp." Greta said, withdrawing her Pokémon. "Go, Hariyama!" Greta said, sending in her Hariyama.

"Are you ready for this one?" Brendan asked.

"Ai-pa!" Aipom answered, nodding.

"Begin!"

"Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" Greta said, as Hariyama repeatedly pushed and pulled his hands, one after the other, trying to hit Aipom.

"Aipom, use Double Team!" Brendan said, as Aipom became outlined in white and created multiple copies of himself. Hariyama continued to use Arm Thrust, but when he hit the last Aipom in sight, it was a copy. "Now, Fire Punch!" Brendan said, as the hand on the end of Aipom's tail became surrounded by red-orange fire and dashed towards Hariyama.

"Hariyama, block it!" Greta said, as Hariyama extended his hand and opened it widely. When Aipom punched the hand, Hariyama closed it tightly, canceling the attack and making Aipom unable to move… again!

"Aipom, use Strength just like you did with Machamp!" Brendan said, as Aipom tried to do that trick again, but Aipom wasn't able to do it.

"Why can't Aipom throw Hariyama?" Luna asked.

"Machamp has a weight of 286.6 pounds, in other words, 130 Kg. But Hariyama has a weight of 559.5 pounds, 253.8 Kg in other words. The weight of Hariyama is almost the double of Machamp's. Not even using Strength Aipom is able to throw Hariyama." Lion explained.

"Hariyama, use Seismic Toss!" Greta said, as Hariyama spun around for a bit and threw Aipom towards a column, heavily damaging Aipom. "Now, Focus Punch!" Greta said, as Hariyama's fist became surrounded by a light blue aura and punched Aipom against the column, making him faint.

"Aipom!" Brendan said, as he picked up Aipom and handed him over to Jane, so he could see the rest of the match. "Your turn, Lucario!" Brendan said, as Lucario entered the battlefield.

"Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" Greta said, as Hariyama repeatedly tried to hit Lucario with his hands, one after the other, but Lucario managed to always escape the powerful strikes.

"Lucario, use your brand new move, Metal Claw!" Brendan said, as the spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white and grew, transforming into three claws. He then slashed Hariyama's palms, dealing quite some damage.

"Hariyama, use Focus Punch!" Greta said, as Hariyama dashed towards Lucario, with his fist surrounded by a light blue aura, and punched Lucario with a tremendous force, pushing him towards the wall.

"Lucario! Are you ok?" Brendan asked, worried about him. Suddenly, Lucario's eyes glowed red and he became surrounded by a blue aura. He then began to walk slowly towards the battlefield and prepared to attack. Suddenly, he formed an Aura Sphere between his paws and began to focus some energy into it. Suddenly, Aura Sphere increased a little bit, and became surrounded by even more aura. Then, Lucario stretched his arms towards Hariyama and a powerful light blue beam in shape of a spiral was shot from it, dealing great damage to Hariyam, but he wasn't pushed. Suddenly, the Aura Sphere was fired towards Hariyama, dealing a great amount of damage, creating a huge cloud of smoke in the battlefield.

"What the-? What was that attack?" Greta asked, very astonished.

"That was the attack Lucario used to defeat Moltres…! Lucario, this is your brand new attack, Aura Storm!" Brendan said, as Lucario nodded, smiling. Suddenly, his ears fanned a bit. He made a battle position again, making everyone wonder why he did that.

"Hari… YAMA!" Hariyama said, as he came out of the smoke cloud and used Focus Punch, while approaching Lucario.

"Ru? Ru!" Lucario said (I don't know what sound he makes, but I know it isn't his name, so if you could tell me, I'd be thankful), as he used Aura Sphere at the same time he received Focus Punch. Both of them fainted.

"Come back Hariyama." Greta said, withdrawing her Hariyama.

"Return." Brendan said, while withdrawing Lucario.

"Go, Medicham!" Greta said, sending her last Pokémon in.

"Let's do this, Snorlax!" Brendan said, as Snorlax entered the battlefield, for the final round.

"Begin!"

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" Brendan sad, as Snorlax shot a powerful orange beam from his mouth.

"Medicham, dodge it by using Hi Jump Kick!" Greta said, as Medicham jumped to the side and then jumped towards Snorlax, hitting him with her knee in Snorlax's chest.

"Snorlax, use Harden!" Brendan said, as Snorlax glowed silver for some seconds and hardened his muscles.

"Medicham, use Calm Mind!" Greta said, as Medicham paused for a bit and closed her eyes, concentrating energy.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" Brendan said, as Snorlax used the same attack as the previous one.

"Medicham, use Focus Blast!" Greta said, as Medicham put her hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy, and fired it towards the Hyper Beam, creating a huge explosion. "Now, while he can't, Ice Punch!" Greta said, as Medicham's hand glowed bluish-white and punched Snorlax, freezing him.

"Snorlax, use Rest!" Brendan said, as Snorlax fell asleep. While sleping, he recovered his energy.

"Medicham, use Focus Punch!" Greta said, as Medicham's whole arm glowed light blue, and suddenly disappeared. She then reappeared in front of Snorlax, gathering more energy, and punching him multiple times. "Now, use Focus Blast!" Greta said, as Medicham put her hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy, and fired it towards Snorlax, breaking the upper part of the ice, exposing Snorlax's head. "Finish him off with Hi Jump Kick!" Greta said, as Medicham leaped into the air and stroke Snorlax with her knee, breaking the rest of the ice. Suddenly, Snorlax fell, still sleeping.

"Snorlax, use Sleep Talk!" Brendan said, as Snorlax stood up, still sleeping. Medicham backed off a bit, waiting for what it would happen. Suddenly, Snorlax shot a powerful orange beam from his mouth, hitting Medicham, but not making any huge damage.

"Medicham, use Hi Jump Kick!" Greta said, as Medicham leaped into the air, spun downwards and tried to strike Snorlax with her knee, but Snorlax quickly lay down again and she missed the attack, making some damage.

"Snorlax, use Sleep Talk again!" Brendan said, as Snorlax, still sleeping, stood up and faced Medicham, causing her fear. Snorlax didn't moved for a while, and Medicham laughed a bit, mocking Snorlax for not attacking. "Don't tell me that it didn't work because last Sleep Talk was a Hyper Beam." Brendan said, as he face slapped himself. Suddenly, as Medicham tried to walk away, Snorlax began to lose balance and fell on Medicham, causing her great pain, but not enough to end the match. "Heavy Slam?" Brendan asked himself.

"Medicham, use Confusion!" Greta said, as Medicham's eyes glowed purple and Snorlax became surrounded by a purple outline. Suddenly, he began to levitate, at a low height, but high enough to let Medicham get out of there. Suddenly, Snorlax woke up.

"Snorlax, use Heavy Slam!" Brendan said, as Snorlax freed himself from Confusion and jumped towards Medicham, trying to smash her.

"Quick, Confusion, Hi Jump Kick and Focus Blast!" Greta said, as Medicham first stopped Snorlax from jumping higher with Confusion, then kicked him upwards with her knee, making him unable to move for a minute and then used Focus Blast to send Snorlax towards the ceiling, dealing him a great amount of damage.

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam, now!" Brendan said, as Snorlax used Hyper Beam towards the ground, hitting Medicham, but she still managed to not faint. Snorlax was sent even higher. "Now, kick the ceiling, curl yourself up, roll and use Heavy Slam!" Brendan said, as Snorlax made as commanded: he first kicked the ceiling with his feet, curled up and started to roll, towards Medicham. Medicham, unable to move from the great amount of damage dealt from Hyper Beam, was an easy target.

FLASHES (to give more suspense, images of the involving characters with a white background):

Greta – astonished and amazed at the same time.

Brendan – nervous, but enthusiastic.

Brendan's crew – all of them amazed by what was going to happen.

Greta's crew – praying for a miracle.

Medicham – scared, and astonished.

Snorlax – rolling.

After that, Snorlax smashed Medicham, while rolling at the same place, dealing a great amount of damage. He stood up again, revealing that Medicham fainted.

"Amazing!" Brendan said, as he ran towards Snorlax.

"Impressive. You truly showed that you are powerful. Here you go, the Guts Symbol." Greta said, handing the symbol to Brendan.

"Alright!" Brendan said, as he raised his arm, showing the symbol.

**What's the next Battle Frontier's facility to be revealed? Will Brendan be able to defeat all Frontier Brains? What's the most amazing thing that it could happen? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 5 – "Beauty, Technique and Power" The Motto of the Ace:

**Combining three elements, we get an amazing battle: an inspiring dream, powerful Pokémons and smart Trainers.**

At a location near Lavender Town:

"According to the map, this is the Battle Dome." Jane said, reading the map, as the new map-reader, as they approached a building similar to a dome, and with an AMAZING size.

"It's… Big!" Sunny said, amazed by the size of it.

"Sure is." Johnny added.

"I have to admit, it's huge." Lion said, admitting the size of it.

"Of course. This facility has an objective of… "Give a show"." Scott explained, as he appeared from behind them.

"What do you mean give a show?" Luna asked.

"Every facility has a main objective. As seen before, Battle Factory is dedicated to study the improvisation of Trainers with rental Pokémons, while the Battle Arena is teaching to battle." Scott explained.

"That's why the TV team is here." Jane said, as she noticed multiple cameramen. "It seems that I won't be able to do the usual cheering." Jane said.

"Well, Brendan, your friends can seat on the VIP seats, to watch the battle more closely. The battle will be filmed and shown on TV, so, no pressure." Scott said, making Brendan a little more nervous, but not enough to distract him.

"Hello Scott. Nice to see you again." Tucker, a man with strange clothes, a really strange haircut, with red violet eyes, said, as he exit the Battle Dome and meet up with his boss.

"Good morning Tucker. You have a challenge for today. This is Brendan, the challenger." Scott said, presenting the Trainers to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Brendan." Tucker said, giving a shake of hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Brendan said, a little nervous.

"The match will be from half an hour from now. Don't be late." Tucker said, as he entered the Battle Dome again.

About half an hour later:

"Let me introduce today's match! The Dome Ace Tucker, versus the challenger, Brendan!" the referee, on a strange floating vehicle, said, as Tucker and Brendan entered and climbed some stairs, prepared for the battle.

"What are the Pokémons which Brendan will use?" Johnny asked.

"Brendan asked for a big amount of Pokémons, so whatever the type of challenge is, he could get an advantage.

"Brendan! You get to choose between two options: using your own Pokémons, or using rental Pokémons." The referee said from the microphone.

"I'll use my own Pokémons." Brendan answered.

"Very well. Tucker, please reveal your choices for the double battle of one round." The referee requested.

"Go, Swampert! You too, Arcanine!" Tucker said, sending in his main double. When the public saw the Pokémons, it went wild and applauded them. "Ahahah! Do you hear it? This crowd! They're all itching to see our match! Ahahah! I bet you're twitching all over from the tension of getting to battle me! But don't worry about a thing!" Tucker said, quite convinced.

"_For Swampert I should use a Grass-type Pokémon… but it wouldn't do much effect against Arcanine… a Water-type is good against both of them, and maybe I should use a Flying-type for aerial attacks and to escape from the powerful Ground-type attacks that Swampert can have. Although, if I could use a Grass-type Pokémon that can escape Arcanine's attacks, it could be useful. Maybe that team would fit for this match."_ Brendan thought, thinking about a strategy. "Go, Azumarill, Tropius!" Brendan said, as he sent in his choices.

"Go, Tucker!" Most of the audience (mostly the girls), including the ones who were seeing it from the TV, said, cheering him.

"Ok, it seems there are no favorites for today (-_-U). Now, let's begin!" the referee said, giving a start to the match.

"Tropius, use Energy Ball against Swampert!" Brendan said, as the leaves on Tropius's back started to glow light green and formed a green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fired it towards Swampert.

"Arcanine, defend Swampert by using Flamethrower!" Tucker said, as Arcanine jumped over Swampert and, when he landed, he released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth against Energy Ball, making it explode. The Flamethrower maintained its strength, and kept on going towards Tropius.

"Azumarill, use Bubble Beam! Tropius, go to the air." Brendan said, as Azumarill released multicolored bubbles from her mouth at a great speed, extinguishing Flamethrower. Meanwhile, Tropius flew towards the air, into a high altitude. "Now, Tropius, charge SolarBeam! Azumarill, use Aqua Tail against Arcanine!" Brendan said, as a stream of water spiraled around Azumarill's tail and jumped into the air, towards Arcanine, while the leaves on Tropius's back glowed brightly, gathering energy.

"Swampert, use Protect!" Tucker said, as Swampert jumped over Arcanine and Swampert's body became surrounded by a light green aura and a green barrier appeared around him, blocking Azumarill's attack against Arcanine. "Now, do your new trick." Tucker said, as Swampert's eyes glowed brighter and the barrier expanded suddenly, sending Azumarill away. "Now, Arcanine, use Fire Fang!" Tucker said, as Arcanine jumped on top of Swampert's back, so he could jump even higher, making him reach Tropius altitude.

"Tro?" Tropius asked, with a golden orb in his mouth, surprised from seeing Arcanine.

"Now!" Tucker said, as Acanine's mouth became surrounded in red-orange flames and bit Tropius long neck, making Tropius miss the target, since he looked upwards, a reaction from the pain, and shot the beam towards the sky. Tropius began to shake his neck, and freed himself from Arcanine, but he had to land, so he could recover quickly.

"Azumarill, use a soft Water Gun on Tropius neck." Brendan said, as Azumarill shot a little spiral of water against Tropius neck, so it would recover from the burn. "Now, Tropius, fly up high again, and Azumarill, use Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Tropius flew up high again, as the ball at the end of Azumarill's tail became surrounded by white sparkles and then became surrounded by a white outline. The ball on the end of her tail then turned into iron. She then dashed towards Tucker's Pokémons.

"Swampert, use Dynamic Punch!" Tucker said, as Swampert's fist became surrounded by an orange aura and dashed towards Azumarill. He then punched Azumarill's tail with his fist, and the attacks collided. Both Pokémons were sent backwards. "Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed!" Tucker said, as Arcanine became surrounded by a white and clear aura, charging/jumping towards Tropius at a high speed.

"Tropius, use Aerial Ace!" Brendan said, as Tropius's body became surrounded by white streaks and flew towards Aracine, at great speed. When both Pokémons collided, a minor explosion was created, sending Tropius upwards, and making Arcanine go towards Azumarill with no way of stopping due to the velocity. "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail, now!" Brendan said, as a stream of water surrounded Azumarill's tail, and she dased towards the oncoming Arcanine.

"Swampert, use Mud Shot!" Tucker said, as Swampert fired multiple glowing light blue balls from his mouth. Suddenly, Arcanine spotted the attack and jumped over Azumarill, making her take the whole attack.

"Tropius, use Energy Ball, quick!" Brendan said, as Tropius shot a green energy ball from his mouth again towards Swampert.

"Swampert, use Protect." Tucker said, as Swampert became surrounded by a light green aura and created a green barrier around him, protecting him from the attack. "Now, Arcanine, use Fire Blast." Tucker said, as Arcanine spit flames from his mouth, which took the shape of the kanji symbol 大 towards Tropius, at a fast speed.

"Tropius, save yourself by using Double Team!" Brendan commanded. When the flames hit Tropius, Arcanine stopped the attack after a while, but then it was noticed that Tropius had disappeared. Suddenly, multiple Tropius appeared all around the stadium, 5 of them. Suddenly, as a reaction to anger, Arcanine's pupils glowed orange and his whole body became surrounded by a fiery aura. He then fired five blasts of fire from his body, hittig every copy, but one of them (the actual Tropius) escaped the attack, and by reaction, he used Aerial Ace.

"Swampert, quick, Protect!" Tucker said, as Swampert jumped over Arcanine again, and created the same green barrier, protecting both Pokémons from Tropius's attack. Suddenly, Swampert's eyes glowed brighter and the barrier expanded, sending Tropius against Azumarill.

"Are you guys ok?" Brendan asked, as he noticed that both Pokémons had their eyes closed, trying to recover. Suddenly, both of them stood up again, willing to fight until the end. "Ok, let's do this for real!" Brendan said, as he picked up the PokéViz from his pocket and put it on his ear, and a visor and a mic came out of it. He then opened a screen of the PokéDicer. "Azumarill, use Hydro Pump! Tropius, fly up hig!" Brendan said, as Tropius began to fly again and Azumarill blasted a powerful jet of water from her mouth against Tuckers Pokémons.

"Swampert, use Protect, once agan!" Tucker said, as the green barrier formed around Swampert again, protecting him from Azumarill's Hydro Pump. "Now, Arcanine, Aerial Ace, go!" Tucker said, as Arcanine jumped on Swampert's back, to give him impulse, and he jumped towards Tropius, with his body surrounded by white streaks.

"Tropius, Aerial Ace!" Brendan said, as Tropius made the same attack as Arcanine, and they collided. Both Tropius and Arcanine had an equal strength. "Now, Energy Ball!" Brendan said, as Tropius shoat another Energy Ball attack, creating an explosion and sending Arcanine back to the ground.

"Swampert, use Dynamic Punch, now!" Tucker said, as Swampert dashed towards Azumarill, with his fist surrounded by an orange aura.

"Azumarill, Bubblebeam, now!" Brendan said, as Azumarill shot multiple multicolored bubbles towards Swampert's face, making him close his eyes for a bit. When he reopened his eyes, Azumarill jumped over him, and Tropius landed and used Energy Ball against him, making him go back.

"Is it just me, or is the battle raising its odds for Brendan?" Johnny asked, noticing that Brendan was winning for now.

"Brendan already noticed the kind of battle he must use to counter Tucker's… Uh?" Jane explained, but suddenly, one of her Poké Balls shake and opened, letting Bayleef out. Bayleef then stared at Tropius, and blushed.

"Jane's Bayleef has the hots for Brendan's Tropius? That's new…" Luna said, noticing it, making Bayleef blush even more.

"Arcanine, Swampert, surround them!" Tucker said, as Arcanine went left and Swampert went right, surrounding Azumarill and Tropius. "Water Pulse, Fire Blast! Go!" Tucker said, as Swampert's tailfin glowed orange and gathered the water vapor from the air above the tail. A geyser was then fired from the water above Swampert's tailfin against Brendan's Pokémons and sucked them up into a water tornado, trapping them. Then, Arcanine used Fire Blast the regular way and the fire spiraled around the water tornado, and it created little blue sparks, heavily damaging Tropius and Azumarill, sending them towards Brendan's feet.

"Are you guys ok?" Brendan asked, worried about them.

"A-zu…" Azumarill said, trying to recover.

"Tro…" Tropius said, trying to stand up. Suddenly, both Arcanine and Swamperted started to laugh at them. During the spur of the thing, both Tropius and Azumarill opened their eyes widely, and stood up suddenly, ready to fight.

"Hmm… Then, let's continue, Swampert, use Water Gun, and Arcanine, use Flamthrower!" Tucker said, as Swampert and Arcanine surrounded them again. Then, Arcanine shot a red-orange strem of fire, and Swampert shot a spiral of water against Tropius and Azumarill.

"Tropius, Energy Ball against the Water Gun, and Azumarill, use Bubblebeam against Flamthrower!" Brendan said, as Azumarill released multiple multicolored bubbles against Flamethrower, extinguishing it and creating a soft mist, while Tropius shot a green energy ball against the Water Gun attack, making it explode. Suddenly, Tropius flew up high again. "Now, Tropius, Aerial Ace, now!" Brendan said, as Tropius dived towards Swampert, with white streaks around it's body.

"Swampert, Dynamic Punch, on Azumarill, now! Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed against Tropius when he's closer." Tucker said, as Swampert dashed towards Azumarill, with his fist surrounded by an orange aura.

"Azumarill, use Ice Beam on yourself!" Brendan said, as a light blue ball formed in front of Azumarill's mouth, and light blue beams were then released out of its mouth and froze herself. Swampert then punched the frozen Azumarill towards the air, breaking the ice surrounding her. Suddenly, Tropius flew down towards Swampert. Arcanine followed Tropius, using ExtremeSpeed (in other words, at a high speed), and when he hit Tropius, Tropius suddenly vanished, and Arcanine hit Swampert. (in other words, Tropius used Double Team to escape from Arcanine). Azumarill then landed on the back of the real Tropius, and rode him.

"Acanine, use Fire Blast, hurry!" Tucker said, as Arcanine used Fire Blast, aiming towards Tropius and Azumarill.

"Azumarill, use Hydro Pump!" Brendan said, as Azumarill released a powerful jet of water through her mouth, extinguishing the fire attack. Suddenly, a huge mist appeared, due to the evaporation of the water caused by the collision of Hydro Pump and Fire Blast.

"Now, finish them off! Arcaninem, use Aerial Ace! Swampert, use Dynamic Punch!" Tucker said, as Swampert jumped and his fist became surrounded by an orange aura, as for Arcanine, he jumped and his body became surrounded by white streaks.

"Tropius, Aerial Ace!" Brendan said, as Tropius made the same attack as Arcanine and dashed/flew at high speed towards Arcanine and Swampert. "Now! Dodge!" Brendan said, as Tropius spun and dodged the attacks of the powerful Pokémons, and landed on the stadium again, as Azumarill jumped off his back. Then, both jumped towards Tucker's Pokémons (Azumarill towards Arcanine and Tropius towards Swampert). "Now, Hydro Pump, SolarBeam!" Brendan said, as Azumarill released a powerful jet of water against Arcanine and Tropius shot a golden beam of solar energy against Swampert. When all Pokémons landed again, Arcanine and Swampert fainted, while Azumarill and Tropius stood strong.

"Unbelievable! It's incredible! Brendan won the match, and defeated Dome Ace Tucker!" the referee said, as the public applauded Brendan. Brendan, Azumarill and Tropius began to look around, amazed by the applauses they had received.

"Congratulations Brendan." Tucker said, approaching Brendan, followed by Arcanine and Swampert. When he reached Brendan, he touched Brendan's head for a bit, and then gave him a shake of hands.

"Brendan!" Jane said, as she and the rest of the gang went towards him. She hugged him, as a "victory hug".

"Bay!" Bayleef said, as she approached Tropius.

"Don't lose time. You have to be quick and go to the next facility." Tucker said.

"Hey! What about the symbol?" Sunny asked.

"Brendan already has it. Brendan, take your bandana off, if you please." Tucker said, astonishing Brendan a bit. Brendan took out his bandana and found the symbol inside it. "You received the Tactics Symbol. Accept it." Tucker said, as he left the place.

"3 down, 4 more to go!" Brendan said, as he raised his arm, while Tropius and Azumarill jumped high into the sky.

**What's the next challenge? Will it be as amazing as this one? Who's the next Frontier Brain to be revealed? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 6 – Fire Tales:

**Tales from the lives of the gang will be told now.**

Somewhere between Route 13 and Route 14:

"It's getting late. It would be better if we camp." Lion said, noticing the sunset.

"You're right." Brendan added, as they began to mount the tents.

A little bit later:

"It would be good to ask for some help. Come on out guys!" Jane said, as she threw her Poké Balls to the air, revealing her Pokémons: Wartortle, Crobat, Rhydon, Seaking, Hypno, Kingler, Magcargo, Blissey, Bayleef, Ledian, Altaria, Milotic, Spinda, Marshtomp, Castform, Snorunt and Dragonair.

"Give us some help!" Sunny said, as he threw his Poké Ballsto the air, showing all his Pokémons: Aggron, Charizard, Pidgeot, Kabutops, Golem, Dewgong, Blaziken, Stantler, Yanma, Solrock, Dusclops, Huntail and Relicanth.

"Help us out!" Luna said, sending out her Pokémons: Claydol, Luvdisc, Lunatone, Gorebyss, Chimecho, Banette, Gyarados and Dragonite.

"Let's go!" Lion said, sending in his Pokémons: Riolu (shiny), Gardevoir, Metang, Donphan, Xatu, Sneasel, Slaking, Hariyama, Skarmory and Absol.

"Show yourselves!" Johnny said, as he sent in his Pokémons: Arcanine, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Machamp, Ninetales and Sandslash.

"Bring us your presence!" Brendan said, shooting some dices, revealing a small portion of his Pokémons: Raichu, Aipom, Lucario, Snorlax, Aerodactyl, Azumarill, Tropius, Swampert, Blaziken and Sceptile.

"Can you help us?" Brendan asked, as all Pokémons nodded, and helped them in some tasks, like fire up the fireplace, look for berries (although Snorlax didn't really helped in that one), and a lot more.

At the middle of the night:

"Hey, Sunny, it seems that our Blazikens do get along." Brendan said, as he noticed that both Blazikens were sat down next to each other.

"Yours a male and mine is a female. It should be pretty predictable." Sunny said.

"But the same happened with our Pidgeots." Johnny said, as they noticed both Pidgeots next to each other. "Yours must be a male. Since mine is a female."

"Brendan, look. It seems that Bayleef and Topius like each other." Jane said, as they noticed Bayleef and Tropius sleeping next to each other.

"Hey, Luna, I've been meaning to ask, when did you caught Gyarados and Dragonite?" Sunny asked, curious.

"It was before I knew all of you. I lived in the Orange Islands, and there are many powerful Pokémons. Gyarados I caught with the help of a fishing rod. While Dragonite was when he fell and I helped him. He then thanked me and joined my team." Luna explained, looking at her Pokémons sleeping.

"I have an idea. Let's tell each other the stories of when we met our Pokémons, before we met. Jane, you can begin." Brendan suggested.

"Ok… When I lived in Kanto, I received my first Pokémon, a Squirtle." Jane explained, as everyone else looked at Wartortle. "Yup, the one and the same. Then, the things got a little more complicated each time I'd met a new Pokémon." Jane said, recalling an image of when she met Squirtle for the very first time and the rest of her quest in catching Pokémons:

Flashback telling:

"_This is it Squirtle, Mt. Moon." Jane said, while holding her Squirtle._

"_Squirtle! Squirt!" Squirtle said, quite excited, after winning against the Gym Leader of Pewter City._

"_Calm down a bit. Let's go inside." Jane said, as she entered the cave. She began to walk, and soon after that, a bunch of Zubats came out of nowhere. She tried to protect herself, but it wasn't necessary, since Squirtle used Water Gun against them, making most of them flee. "That was a close one. Let's go… uh?" Jane asked, as she heard noises from one Poké Ball she dropped. It seemed that she caught a Pokémon. "Which can it be?" Jane asked Squirtle, as she opened the Poké Ball, revealing a Zubat. "Can you take us out of here?" Jane asked, as the Zubat nodded and flew towards the exit._

_At Rout 4:_

"_Do you want to make a pause?" Jane asked Squirtle and Zubat, as they nodded. Jane then took some food out of her bag and shared it with Squirtle and Zubat. Suddenly, a noise was heard from behind the bushes. Jane went to check it out, and discovered a Drowzee, drooling, suggesting he was hungry. "Do you want some?"_

"_Drow!" Drowzee answered, as he nodded. Jane gave him the rest of the food, and he ate it in a matter of seconds._

"_You sure it a lot. That or you haven't eaten anything for days… Let's see what the PokéDex says…" Jane said, as she took out her PokéDex and analyzed it._

"_Drow!" Drowzee said, hugging Jane's leg._

"_You want to come with us?" Jane asked._

"_Drow!" Drowzee said, nodding._

"_Ok then. Stay still." Jane said, as she captured the Drowzee._

"_This will be a great help for the Cerulean City's Gym." Jane said, looking at the Poké Ball with the Drowzee._

_At a fishing bridge:_

"_Let's see what we can find…." Jane said, preparing her rod and Poké Balls. After 5 tries of fishing, the line moved. "Wow, it seems… like… it's huge!" Jane said, pulling the string with difficulty, but when she managed to pull the string, it was revealed to be a Krabby and a Goldeen._

"_Koki!" Krabby said, as he landed._

"_Goldeen!" Goldeen said, as he landed as well._

"_Are you ok?" Jane asked, worried about the Pokémons._

"_Koki?" Krabby asked, as he approached Jane._

"_Goldeen?" Goldeen asked, as she also approached Jane._

"_I'm Jane, and these are Squirtle, Zubal and Drowzee. Do you want to come with us?" Jane asked, as she showed her other Pokémons._

"_Ko….ki!" Krabby said, after thinking for a while._

"_Goldeen, gol!" Goldeen said, nodding._

"_Ok then. Stand still." Jane said, as she picked up 2 Poké Balls and caught the wild Pokémons easily._

_At a road, between a forest and a river:_

"_Let's go Goldeen. We need to train you more. You've been the one who I've used the less. Everyone except you has evolved." Jane said, thinking of a good train, to make her Goldeen evolve into a Seaking, since Squirtle had already evolved into a Wartortle, Drwozee into a Hypno, Krabby into a Kingler and Zubat into a Golbat. Goldeen nodded and started to practice, starting by using Water Gun. Suddenly, one of the shots hit a Pokémon._

"_Rhy!" a Rhyhorn said, as he came out of the bushes, a little bit angry._

"_Calm down Rhyhorn… it was just an accident." Jane sad, scared of what could happen. Suddenly, her Pokémons stood in front of her, suggesting that they would protect her. Suddenly, when Rhyhorn was about to charge, he felt pain. Jane wondered what happened to him, and noticed a huge wound on his front right paw. Jane approached him, and bended, so she could see the wound closely. She then took some bandages from her bag and wrapped them around Rhyhorn's paw, making him feel better a bit. She then gave him some medicine. "Be more careful in the future." Jane said, smilling, making Rhyhorn blush a bit. She then took some lipstick from her bag and made a small cross on his back. "If we meet again in the future, at least I know it will be you." Jane said, as Rhyhorn etered the forest again._

_At a Gym, while Jane was battling a shadowy figure:_

"_Jane, you only have one more Pokémon for the battle." The gym leader said, as Golbat fell to the ground._

"_Come back Golbat. I don't stand a chance against Electabuzz without Hypno. And Golbat was my best second choice. I can't win if I use Kingler, Wartortle or Goldeen… Uh?" Jane asked, as the ground began to shake for a bit. A Rhyhorn came out of it, and Jane noticed the lipstick mark she had made._

_After the battle:_

"_Thanks to you, I manged to win. Thank you. Do you want to come?" Jane asked, as Rhyhorn nodded and Jane caught him easily._

"From before I met you guys, this were all." Jane said, looking at all her Pokémons.

"What about you Lion?" Brendan asked.

"When I was little I used to meet up with Beldum, Riolu and Ralts so we could play around. Ralts evolved into a Kirlia meanwhile, and when I began my adventures, they were my first capture." Lion said, looking towards Riolu, Gardevoir and Metang.

"What's your story, Sunny?" Luna asked.

"Well, when my mom… deceased, at her last seconds, she gave me Aron… Then, my father gave me a Dome Fossil which he and my mom had found. I went to Pallet Town and received my Charmander from Professor Oak. But the rest is quite tricky." Sunny explained.

"_Let's go guys. Let's catch some Pokémons!" Sunny said to Aron and Charmander. Suddenly, a Pidgey flew towards him, and pecked his shoulder, leaving a scar. "Ouch! That's it, Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Sunny said, as Charmander shot flames towards the Pidgey, making the Pidgey deep-fried. "Go, Poké Ball!" Sunny said, as he threw the Poké Ball and caught Pidgey._

_At Cinnabar Island:_

"_Amazing, we got our 3__rd__ badge!" Sunny said, quite enthusiastic. "Hey, what's that building?" Sunny asked, as he and his Pokémons entered the building. After discovering that the building was a research center for Fossils, and discovering that he could revive his Dome Fossil, he revived it, and received his Kabuto._

_After meeting and separating from Brendan:_

"_This is boring…" Sunny said to Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Aron and Kabuto, bored from being doing nothing. He then spotted a blue cave and curious, he entered it. "Wow! Amazing! Now, I have to catch more Pokémons… Uh?" Sunny asked himself, as he spotted a Dewgong. "A Dewgong… That could help. Let's go guys, let's capture that Dewgong!"_

"_Dew? Dewgong!" Dwgong said, as he froze Aron and Kabuto with his Ice Beam. Suddenly, both Kabuto and Aron glowed, and began to evolve into Kabutops and Lairon, respectively. "Lairon, use Dig, and Kabutops, use Fury Cutter!" Sunny said, as his Pokémons attacked Dewgong, knocking him out. He then threw a Poké Ball and caught Dewgong._

_At another cave:_

"_I don't know… This doesn't seem like a shortcut to me." Sunny said, following Lairon through a tunnel. Suddenly, they spotted a Graveller, and Sunny remembered that he still needed one Pokémon. "Lairon, use Tackle!" Sunny said, as Lairon tackled Graveller, and caught him by surprise. Graveler was so surprised, that he fainted from scare. Sunny easily caught him._

"It's basically that…" Sunny said, as Golem and Dewgong started to laugh, suggesting that the captures weren't that easy to capture. "Ok, ok… *Yawn* It's getting late." Sunny said, as everyone prepared to sleep.

**Was this boring (I'm kind of in a hurry lately, don't know why)? Will the next chapter be better? Who's the next Frontier Brain to be revealed, once again? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 7 – Cards, Coins, Salt, Horseshoes, Ladybugs, 4 leaf clovers… What does it means?:

**Let's see what will happen, and discover what the hell does the tittle means.**

At a location near Fuchsia City:

"This is it; we arrived at the Battle Pike." Jane said, as they reached a facility with 6 columns at the front, similar to a Greek temple, with a giant Seviper statue on top.

"Let's go." Sunny said, as he led the group. He tried to open the door, but he couldn't open it.

"It seems that is closed." Jane said, deducing what could be happening.

"No it isn't." Scott said, as he appeared from behind the facility.

"What do you mean? I can't open it." Sunny asked, trying to open it again.

"This opens the other way." Scott said, as he pulled the door outwards.

"A heads up could be useful." Sunny said, trying to excuse himself.

"Don't be that guy." Luna said, as he poked his shoulder.

"Hey, what does that means?" Sunny asked, as he followed the rest of the gang.

Inside the Battle Pike:

"Lucy, we've got a challenger." Scott said, as they approached a woman with dark hair, two red hanks, red colored eyes, purple gloves, top and shoes, dark trousers and golden belt.

"I'm not in the mood." Lucy said, as she turned her back and went through the corridor, until she reached the last door and entered that room. A noise of the door lock was heard, revealing that she locked the door.

"Uh? What? You can't do that every time you're not in the mood! That's one of the conditions of being a Frontier Brain!" Jane said, annoyed by the fact that Lucy declined the challenge.

"Strange… She's usually the one who doesn't refuse a challenge. That's one of the many motives why I picked her." Scott explained, making Lion wondering why Lucy made that.

At the room where Lucy locked herself:

"Why can't I take that battle out of my head?" Lucy asked herself, holding her head with both hands, sitting on a bench, looking towards the floor.

"Ri?" Riolu asked, as he came out of the air conduct from the ceiling.

"What the-? Why are you here? Shoo!" Lucy asked, as he ran towards the door and opened it. "Stop, you little…!" Lucy said, as she closed the door again.

"Nice place." Lion said, as he appeared out of nowhere, probably from the air conduct too. "Come back." Lion said, as he withdraw Riolu.

"Get out of here!" Lucy said, angry for Lion entering the room, since she wanted to be alone.

"Calm down, my dear lady." Lion said, as he bowed in her honor.

"I don't care if… Wait… "Dear Lady"…?" Lucy said, beginning violently, but then changed her tone of voice to a gentle one and blushed a bit.

"Of course. Now, if you please answer, could you tell me why you're turning down Brendan's challenge?" Lion asked.

"That's none of your business…" Lucy said, making the blush disappear and turning her head to the side.

"He's a good guy, he's worth challenging." Lion said, trying to convince Lucy to battle Brendan.

"I already said no… I won't battle." Lucy answered, turning down the challenge again.

"At least, my lady, tell me the motive." Lion said, making Lucy blush a bit again.

"Ok… I was… humiliated." Lucy said, revealing the motive.

"Uh? What do you mean by humiliated?" Lion asked, quite confused.

"A boy, about your age, yesterday came here and he beat me on a 3-on-3 battle against me… He had a shiny Dusknoir, a shiny Gengar, and a shiny Mismagius, and when he beat me… He didn't even accepted the symbol!" Lucy said, so furious that she punched the wall.

"Wait there for a minute… A shiny Gengar, a shiny Dusknoir and a shiny Mismagius? Was this boy, by any chance, was wearing a dark cloak?" Lion asked, deducing a possibility.

"Yes… How did you know about that?" Lucy asked.

"_Storm? Why? What could he get from beating Lucy? Now, that isn't important… I have to convince her to battle Brendan."_ Lion thought to himself. "Putting that aside, let's do this: you send me a challenge, and if I can complete it, you battle Brendan without hesitating, and if I don't, you can continue to depress yourself by a humiliation…" Lion suggested, making Lucy wonder why was he so determined.

"Ok then… You have to catch 5 Pokémons before midday, but neither of those Pokémons can be of the same species as the ones you possess." Lucy said, launching the challenge.

"Thanks!" Lion said, as he came out of the room and dashed towards the exit.

Outside:

"We can't wait for Lion forever." Sunny said, quite impatient.

"Look!" Jane said, as she spotted Lion running.

"Hold these for me for a minute!" Lion said, as he threw his Poké Balls towards the air, revealing all his Pokémons.

"These are Lion's Pokémons?" Lucy asked, as she approached the group.

"Yeah… Why did he leave them here?" Brendan wondered. (Actual hour: 11:30 AM, half an hour until the challenge ends).

About 27, 53 minutes later:

"Here they are." Lion said to Lucy, as he reached her and the last of the group, holding 5 Poké Balls.

"Those could be simply empty." Lucy said, doubting Lion.

"Then, let me show them. Come on out guys!" Lion said, as he sent towards the air the 5 Poké Balls, revealing his brand new Pokémons: Porygon, Kangaskhan, Mr. Mime, Seadra and Ditto.

"Lucy told us about the challenge, but you really did it. You caught 5 Pokémons in less than half an hour." Jane said, amazed by what Lion did, as all his Pokémons began to meet each other.

"It seems that you've managed to catch all of them… As promised, I'll battle Brendan, but first it would be better if we launch." Lucy said, as she returned to the Battle Pike.

At a nearby Restaurant:

"How did you catch all those Pokémons in such conditions?" Luna asked, curious.

"It was quite easy. During the search, I crossed through a Laboratory, and a scientist offered me Porygon. Then, I crossed through a Poké Farm, and they had a huge creation of Kangaskhans, so they offered me one. I then went through a fishing bridge and a guy asked me if I wanted Seadra, since he only wanted Magikarps. Mr. Mime was drifting alone, so I asked him if he wanted to come with me, and he accepted it. Ditto, was when I was about to give up, when I tripped over him. I used all others in a battle against him and they didn't even have to attack. Ditto was so confused that he didn't copy even one of them. He was so confused that he fainted. I couldn't just leave him there, so I caught it." Lion explained.

"So you technically didn't catch five. You caught two and received three." Brendan said.

"She didn't say that that didn't count." Lion said, as he finished drinking his coke.

After launch:

"Go Brendan, go!" Jane said in her cheerleading uniform, with Raichu, Aipom, Azumarill, Bayleef, Wartortle and Snorunt helping her.

"The rules are the following: the type of the stadium will be obligatorily a multi-type battlefield. A multi-type battle field includes multiple characteristics of different types of battlefields, mainly rocks, a large river crossing it, mud puddles, sand spots, bushes and some grass. This battle will be a 5-on-5 battle, and the challenger will have 5 minutes to decide his team. Any of the Trainers are allowed to switch Pokémons at any time. There will be multiple traps during the battle, to difficult both players." The referee explained, as Brendan moved towards a transporter-communicator, and he talked with Professor Elm for a while.

"I'm ready!" Brendan said, as he triggered the Poké Dicer.

"Ok… Come on out, Seviper!" Lucy said, sending in her signature Pokémon.

"Seviper? That's quite powerful, isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Sevipers can create a horrible poison, and channel it through either the tail or fangs, quickly dispatching their prey." Lion explained, giving some information about Sevipers.

"Let's go, Flareon!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Flareon.

"Fla!" Flareon said, as she jumped towards Brendan and stated to lick his cheek.

"I know you're happy to see me, but now we have to battle." Brendan said, as Flareon returned to the field.

"Flareons can use most of the moves that Eevees are capable of using, just like Dig or Shadow Ball, but they can also shoot powerful flames that can reach a maximum of 3,100°F (1,700°C). I heard that the air they inhale is ignited by a flame in their body and then is expelled as fire." Luna said, giving some info about Flareons in general.

"The match between the challenger Brendan and Queen Pike Lucy will now… Begin!" the referee said, as the match began.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Lucy said, as the dagger part of Seviper's tail glowed purple and went towards Flareon, ready to hit her.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Brendan said, as Flareon released a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth towards Seviper.

"Seviper, dodge it!" Lucy said, as Seviper went towards Flareon, crawling around the fire. When Seviper reached Flareon, he swung his tail, dealing great damage to Flareon.

"Fla!" Flareon yelled, suffering from the hit. Suddenly, a light blue beam appeared out of nowhere and hit Flareon, freezing her. Suddenly, a black sphere with purple sparks surrounding it hit the frozen Flareon, dealing great damage, but not even close to make her faint.

"What was that?" Brendan asked, surprised of what just happened.

"That was the first trap: Dusclops Archers." Lucy said. "There are 4 holes which hid Dusclops in them. Two at your side and two at my side, and all of them use Shadow Ball and Ice Beam once in a while." Lucy explained.

"That's not fair! The Dusclops won't even attack your Pokémons!" Jane said.

"The holes are too small for the Dusclops to aim, they just shoot them randomly in diverse directions. They can't even crouch." Lucy explained as they they spotted Dusclops hands in rectangular holes in Lucy's side's side of the field.

"Flareon, come back!" Brendan said, as Flareon stood up again and went towards him and sat down next to his feet. "Help me, Vaporeon!" Brendan said, sending in Vaporeon.

"Vaporeons are highly adapted to aquatic life and unlike their pre-evolution and the other Eeveelutions, they have the ability to breathe underwater, so Brendan can use the river across the field for some tricks. Plus, I read that they have a unique molecular structure. They have the ability to "melt" into a body of water and disappear completely from view. They can also manipulate water molecules, giving them the ability to learn Water-type attacks which their previous evolution and any other Eeveelution can't. Vaporeon also have the ability to walk on water, and even glide in the air for moments because of their fins." Jane commented, giving us some general knowing about Vaporeons capabilities.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon shot a powerful jet of water towards Seviper, hitting him and sending him against a rock.

"Seviper, use Poison Fang, now!" Lucy said, as Seviper's fangs glowed purple and dashed/crawled towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, jump!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon jumped towards the air and foated for some seconds. Then, she landed. "Now, run from Seviper!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon dashed towards the river.

"Follow her, and use Poison Tail when you reach her!" Lucy said, as Seviper chased Vaporeon. Suddenly Vaporeon ran over the river, and Seviper fell there by accident, concentrated on the chase. Then, Vaporeon jumped towards the ceiling again.

"Now, use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon opened her mouth and a stream of water came out of it. When the water made contact with Seviper and the water around him, it instantly froze. "Now, Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon's tail became surrounded by white sparkles and it became surrounded by a white outline. Her tail then turned into iron and spun, falling towards Seviper, hitting him with such force, that it even broke the whole ice, and made Seviper faint.

"Seviper isn't capable of battling anymore. The winner is Vaporeon!"

"Come back. Go, Shuckle!" Lucy said, sending in her Shuckle.

"Come back, Vaporeon. Let's try this again, Flareon." Brendan said, sending in his Flareon again, as Vaporeon went towards Brendan and rested by his feet.

"Shuckle are well-known for having high defenses, surpassing all other Pokémon in both physical and Special Defense. But, because of these high defenses, Shuckles' all other stats are incredibly low." Sunny said.

"Flareon, use Fire Blast!" Brendan said, as Flareon released a fireball from her mouth towards Shuckle. As it traveled, the ball of fire formed into a 大 shape.

"Shuckle, use Bide!" Lucy said, as Shuckle hid into his shell, and received the powerful hit from Fire Blast, sending him towards a rock.

"Now, use Overheat!" Brendan said, as Flareon's body turned faint red and released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it against Shuckle, making another direct hit. "And continue with Fire Spin!" Brendan said, as Flareon opened her mouth and a spiraling red-orange flame was released against Shuckle from her mouth.

"Now!" Lucy said, as Shuckle's whole body glowed white and fired a white beam against Flareon from his head hole of the shell, even sending Flareon towards the air.

"Flareon, no!" Brendan said, worried because Flareon received a powerful attack, dealing huge damage to her.

"Now, Rollout!" Lucy said, as Shuckle, still in the shell, rolled at great speed towards a rock and hit against it, making him go towards the air, hitting Flareon and making her fall towards the ground.

"Flareon!" Brendan said, really worried about her. Suddenly, a Shadow Ball from one of the Dusclops hit Flareon again, as another one hit Shucckle. Suddenly, when Flareon landed again, a huge explosion under her, making her faint, due to the huge deal of damage. Brendan, worried, went towards Flareon and picked her. "Are you Ok?" Brendan asked, really worried about her. Flareon nodded, but was incapable of moving. Brendan then went towards Jane and the others and left Flareon under their care.

"Are you ok Flareon?" Luna asked, worried about Brendan's Flareon.

"Fla!" Flareon said, trying to stand up, but still not capable of it.

"What was that explosion?" Brendan asked, curious.

"That's the second trap, Electrode Mines. Once in a while, Electrodes hide under the ground, through an underground passage, and when they are touched, they use Explosion, heavily damaging the Pokémons." Lucy explained.

"Let's try this. Go, Vaporeon!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon entered the battle field again.

"Come back, Shuckle. Assist me in this battle, Gyarado!" Lucy said, as she sent in her Gyarados, after withdrawing her Shuckle.

"Gyarados, like most pseudo-dragon Pokémons, has a high Attack power, and they rely more on physical attacks than special ones. Gyarados are one of the few Water-types able to use both Fire-type and Electric-type attacks. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. They are worth to be called a powerful opponent." Sunny said.

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon released another stream of water towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage twice in a row!" Lucy said, as Gyarados shot two orange energy balls from his mouth towards Vaporeon. One of them was frozen due to the Ice Beam and the other hit the frozen one, sending it towards Vaporeon at great speed, making it explode on contact, but not making any heavy damage.

"Vaporeon, use Iron Tail!" Brendan said; as Vaporeon dashed towards Gyarados, using Iron Tail again. Suddenly, a Wobbufet emerged from under the ground, glowing orange, making Vaporeon flying back towards Brendan. Brendan managed to catch Vaporeon. "Stay here for a while. Let's do this, Jolteon!" Brendan said, sending in his Jolteon. "What was that?" Brendan asked, wondering what was Wabbuffet doing.

"That's the third trap: Wabbufet Counters. Wabbuffets sometimes appear out of nowhere, using Counter or Magic Coat, reflecting attacks." Lucy explained.

"Jolteon, uh…? Jolteons can use the same attacks that Eevees can use, with the addition of the ability to wield electrical attacks, as well as Double Kick and Pin Missile. But in order to gather power for electric attacks, they accumulate negative ions in the atmosphere. They charge power when their mood changes, or amplify the weak electric charge of their cells with the static electricity of their electrically-charged needle fur." Sunny said, giving some knowledge about Jolteons.

"How many more traps does this place have? Moving on… Jolteon, let's go, Wild Charge!" Brendan said, as Jolteon tried to run towards Gyarados, but he couldn't even move. Jolteon looked downwards, discovering that he was trapped in a sandpit.

"This is the 4th trap: Sandslash Sandpits. Under the field, sometimes Sadslashes might create sandpits, trapping the Pokémons which step on them." Lucy said, as a Shadow Ball hit Gyarados. "Come back. Let's go, Steelix!" Lucy said, switching Pokémons.

"Steelix have bodies that are stated to be harder than diamond. They can create Sandstorms by spinning their body in circles, and they can tighten and harden their tail to attack." Lion said, stating some characteristics about Steelix.

"Jolteon, use Thunder downwards!" Brendan said, as Jolteon released a powerful yellow thunder blast towards the ground from his body, sending him towards the air.

"Wrap!" Lucy said, as Steelix wrapped his tail around Jolteon, hurting him.

"Jolteon, use Pin Missile!" Brendan said, as Jolteon released multiple golden glowing streams of pins from his white fur in multiple directions. Although they didn't affected Steelix that much, one of the missiles hit an Electrode mine under Steelix, making it explode, making Steelix free Jolteon by reaction. "Come back." Brendan said, as Jolteon ran towards Brendan and rested next to him, also next to Vaporeon. "Go, Espeon!" Brendan said, as he shot a dice, sending in his Espeon.

"Esp!" Espeon said, excited from seeing Brendan.

"I heard that Espeons develop Psychic powers due to a combination of great loyalty to their trainer and sunlight, with several signature special abilities attributable to their fine, sensitive fur. The fur is so sensitive, that has the look and feel of velvet, and that is so sensitive, that as the air currents pass through it, Espeons are able to sense things such as the minute shifting in the air, and even predict changes in the weather or the opponent's next move." Jane said, revealing Espeon's capabilities.

"Come back. Let's go, Gyarados!" Lucy said, while switching Pokémons. "Use Fire Blast!" Lucy said, as Gyarados spit flames from his mouth which took the shape of the kanji 大, which went towards Espeon.

"Espeon, use Zap Cannon!" Brendan said, as the gem on Espeon's forehead glowed green and fired a yellow-green energy ball from it, and both attacks collided, creating a huge explosion, and a big cloud of smoke showed up. When the smoke was cleared up, Espeon was revealed to have fainted, while Gyarados still had a big amount of energy. "Are you ok?" Brendan asked, as he picked up Espeon and walked towards Jane, leaving Espeon under her watch.

"We don't have the whole day." Lucy said, as Brendan prepared his next move.

"Go, Jolteon!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Jolteon again.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Lucy said, as Gyarados shot an orange energy sphere towards Jolteon.

"Jolteon, dodge it and then use Thunder!" Brendan said, as Jolteon dodged the attack by jumping backwards and then released a powerful yellow thunder blast from his body, making a direct hit on Gyarados, making him faint.

"Come back. Go, Steelix!" Lucy said, sending in her Steelix again. Suddenly, purple powders came out of the ceiling. "This is the final trap: Breloom spreaders. Brelooms sometimes appear on the ceiling and use Poison Powder, Sleep Powder or Stun Spore." Lucy explained, as Jolteon tried to escape from the powders, ending up successful at the referred task, until the powders disappeared.

"Jolteon, use Double Kick!" Brendan said, as Jolteon reared up on his hind legs, turned its body around so its backside was facing Steelix, and then kicked him upwards with both of his hind legs, first one, and then the other.

"Steelix, use Crunch!" Lucy said, as Steelix opened his jaw and approached Jolteon.

"Jolteon, run around the field!" Brendan said, as Jolteon ran away from Steelix. After one full lap all around the field, Jolteon reached Steelix's tail and jumped over it, making Steelix bite it by accident. Steelix was forming a full circle. "Now, Pin Missile!" Brendan said, as Jolteon jumped towards the sky and used Pin Missile again, all over the field. Suddenly, multiple mines were activated, dealing a great amount of damage to Steelix, making him faint.

"Come back. Let's go, Shuckle!" Lucy said, sending in her Shuckle again. "Rollout!" Lucy said, as Shuckle withdrew himself into the shell and began to roll towards Jolteon, at great velocity.

"Jolteon, use Dig!" Brendan said, as Jolteon began to dig, but he ended up stuck on a sandpit again. Shuckle then hit him and trapped him between a rock and the Shuckle, still rolling, dealing huge damage to Jolteon. Shuckle ended up breaking the rock, making Jolteon faint.

"Well, you did your best." Brendan said, as he picked up Jolteon and put him next to Flareon and Espeon. "Go, Vaporeon!" Brendan said, sending in Vaporeon again.

"Shuckle, use Rollout again!" Lucy said, as Shuckle withdrew himself into the shell again and rolled at great speed towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!" Bredan said, as Vapreon released a powerful jet of water out of her mouth, stopping Shuckle's attack. The power match was even match, until Vaporeon, determined on winning, powered up the attack, sending Shuckle towards a rock, breaking it and even making Shuckle faint.

"Come back. Go, Milotic!" Lucy said, as she sent in her Miolotic.

"Milotics have the ability to calm their enemies by removing their negative feelings, and it's deduced that they possess empathetic abilities similar to some species of Psychic-type Pokémon." Johnny said, revealing the rest of the gang a Milotic fun-fact.

"Vaporeon, use Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon tried to move, but she was stuck in a sandpit. Suddenly, multiple yellow powders coming from the ceiling.

"Twister!" Lucy said, as Milotic spun her tailfins like a fan and a tornado came out, sending the spores above her against Vaporeon, making Vaporeon paralyzed. Suddenly, 4 Shadow Balls were launched. Milotic dived into the river, escaping from 2 of them, and Vaporeon received all 4 hits.

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!" Brendan said, as Vaporeon released a clear blast of water, but a Wobbuffet appeared out of nowhere again, and used Magic Coat, sending the water against Vaporeon, and making her freeze completely.

"Now, Milotic, finish her with Dragon Tail!" Lucy said, as Milotic's tail glowed light blue and light red at the end of her tail, and stroke Vaporeon with it, making her faint.

"Vaporeon!" Brendan said, worried, as he picked her up. As all the others, he left her with Jane. "You're my last chance! Go, Umbreon!" Brendan said, as he sent in Umbreon.

"As a Dark-type Pokémon, Umbreon can learn several moves with various disruptive effects, such as Taunt or Thief. And despite their appearance, Umbreons are Pokémons with strong endurance, with high defensive stats." Luna said, identifying special abilities of Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Brendan said, as a Shadow Ball like the ones used by the hidden Dusclops, fromed in front of her mouth, and shot it towards Milotic.

"Milotic, use Twister!" Lucy said, as Milotic used Twister again, sending the Shadow Ball attack against Umbreon again.

"Umbreon, jump!" Brendan said, as Umbreon jumped over Shadow Ball. Suddenly, a Wabbufet using Counter appeared out of nowhere. "Stop!" Brendan said, as Umbreon slowed down his speed, trying to stop before he'd hit Wabbuffet. Luckily, Umbreon did managed to stop before hitting Wabbuffet. Unluckily, Wabbuffet lost its balance and fell aginst Umbreon, sending it backwards, hitting a rock.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail, now" Lucy said, as Milotic started to float and flew towards Umbreon, with her tail glowing white.

"Now!" Brendan sad, as Umbreon jumped over Milotic, and an Ice Beam hit her,making her unable to move. Suddenly, 3 Shadow Balls, plus one from Umbreon, hit Milotic, dealing quite some damage. Milotic tried to float again, but was stuck in another sand pit.

"Milotic, use Twister!" Lucy ssaid, as Milotic swung hertail again, creating a powerful tornado against Umbreon.

"Now!" Brendan said, as Umbreon jumped backwards and hid behind a Wabbuffet using Mirror Coat, reflecting Twister against Milotic, dealing quite some damage. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball against the ceiling Brendan said, as Umbreon shot another Shadow Ball against the ceiling, making a huge amount of spores come down of it. The spores caused Milotic to become poisoned, while Umbreon managed to escape from the spores by hiding under the river.

"Brendan is winning! He figured out the pattern of the traps and how to activate them on purpose!" Jane said, quite enthusiastic. "Go, don't stop now!"

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Brendan said, as Umbreon dashed at a high speed towards Milotic.

"Milotic, use Facade!" Lucy said, as purple electricity sparkled around Milotic's body and became surrounded by an orange aura, which made her body shine, and tackled Umbreon, dealing great damage.

"Faint Attack! Brendan said, as Umbreon quickly recovered and tackled Milotic, with no chance of failing it.

"Milotic, use Dragon Tail!" Lucy said, as Milotic's tail glowed light blue and light red and swung it, sending Umbreon towards a rock.

"Umbreon, recover!" Brendan said, as Umbreon quickly turned his body around and hit the rock with his paws, making him land safely on the ground.

"Milotic, use Façade again!" Lucy said, as Milotic, first, suffered from the Poisoning, and then used the same attack as she used previously, freeing herself from the sandpit and floating towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack and wait for it!" Brendan said, as Umbreon dashed at great speed towards the upcoming Milotic. When they were about to collide: "Now!" Brendan said, as Umbreon jumped over Milotic, and a Shadow Ball collided with Milotic's head, creating an explosion. While that was happening, Umbreon dashed through Milotic's tail, until he reached her tailfin.

"Now, Twister!" Lucy said, as Milotic swung her tailfin and created a powerful tornado again, but Umbreon rode the tornado, by spinning in its center.

"Don't back off a bit! Use Shadow Ball Spinning Barrage!" Brendan said, as Umbreon shot multiple Shadow Balls, spinning at the speed of the tornado too, and the tornado made a full turn, reaching Milotic, making her receive every each one of the powerful Shadow Balls and even a Tackle from Umbreon. Then, both Pokémons stood by for a bit, heavily damaged. "Now!" Brendan said, as Umbreon made a jump backwards, making him dodge a Shadow Ball attack, which hit Milotic and made her back off a bit, suddenly, a huge explosion came out of the ground and knocked Milotic out.

"Milotic can't battle anymore. The winner is Umbreon, and the challenger Brendan won the challenge!" the referee said, giving the victory to Brendan.

"….. Take this." Lucy said, as she threw him the Luck Symbol.

"Thank you!" Brendan said, as he raised his arm, and all of his Pokémons jumped of happiness.

Later that day, while they were walking towards a Poké Center, with Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon and Umbreon following them:

"Hey, Brendan, why is Flareon nearer to Espeon, Vaporeon to Umbreon and Jolteon seems to be undecided?" Luna asked, quite curious.

"Nothing in particular…" Brendan answered.

"Nothing in particular? Luna, hear this, When Brendan obtained Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon, Jolteon was the only male, and when Brendan left them at the Lab, Flareon had an Egg with Jolteon, which ended up as Espeon and Jolteon also had an Egg with Vaporeon, which is now Umbreon. Quite hilarious!" Sunny said, making everyone except for Brendan to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Brendan said, said, quite furious.

**How was the battle? Who's the next Frontier Brain to be revealed? Is Brendan's Pokémons love life strange? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 8 – Changing Things a Bit:

**I decided to change things a little bit. It's based on a dream I just had, and I thought "Why not?"…**

At a location near a Poké Center on Route 19:

"Did anyone hear that?" Jane asked, as she heard a strange noise, similar to a weak call for help.

"I think it came from here…" Brendan said, as he found two heavily damaged Ralts, one male and one female.

"Ral…." The male one said, holding the female one, but he then fainted.

When the Ralts woke up:

"Ral?" Ralts asked, as he found himself on a bed, with his injuries cured.

"Ralts!" the other Ralts said, as she woke up too.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Brendan asked to the two Ralts.

"Ralts!" both of them said, as they nodded.

"Ok… Do you want to join me in my adventures?" Brendan asked, as Ralts, astonished by the question, looked at each other for a while, still trying to find an answer. "I could make you stronger." Brendan said, as the male Ralts nodded almost immediately after hearing the last phrase. Female ralts waited some seconds, and then answered yes too. "Ok. Come on." Brendan said, as he shot two Psychic Dices, capturing the Ralts.

After a while:

"You didn't had any Ralts before, isn't that right?" Sunny asked.

"But that wasn't the most important part out of it…" Brendan answered, seating down on a chair.

"To all Trainers, we have an announcement. It seems that we had a Karaoke Machine stored, and it still works… It seems that tonight we have…" Nurse Joy said, giving the news, but she was interrupted by the trainers, because they yelled:

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" the trainers said, enthusiastic for the news.

After some talentless performances, one ear bleed, and only one person with talent:

"Who's next?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I want to try it!" Luna said, quite enthusiastic, as she jumped out of the chair.

"Which music?" Nurse Joy asked.

"How about…" Luna said, as she whispered on Nurse Joy's ear.

"Let's do this!" Luna said, as she prepared for the singing.

"Rolling." Nurse Joy, as the music started. It had a cool beat, and then, Luna started to sing it (Name of the song: Do ya Really Wanna Play)(Search it on YouTube to listen to it):

Just look in my eyes

Tell me

You've got all that it takes

And much more

All you gotta do is say...

Stop telling me lies

Show me

With every move that you make

You can score...

Just tell me that you want to play

You can feel it

But can't steal it

Cos boy I've got the magic touch

Can you be the best?

With the power you possess?

Will you stand up to the fight?

Can you pass the test?

Or are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right?

You can win or lose

But you've gotta pay your dues

Step up or step away

Do you really wanna play?

The challenge is yours

Take it

You've backed down before

Now prove to me

You control your destiny

Keep it steady

Get ready

Show me that you've got the stuff

Can you be the best?

With the power you possess?

Will you stand up to the fight?

Can you pass the test?

Or are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right?

You can win or lose

But you've gotta pay your dues

Step up or step away...

Let yourself go

This is my show

Watch me when I play

Change your mind-set

And you'll get

Better every day...

Can you be the best?

With the power you possess?

Will you stand up to the fight?

Can you pass the test?

Or are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right?

You can win or lose

But you've gotta pay your dues

Step up or step away

Can you be the best?

With the power you possess?

Will you stand up to the fight?

Can you pass the test?

Or are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right?

Can you be the best?

With the power you possess?

Will you stand up to the fight?

Can you pass the test?

Or are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right?

Can you be the best?

With the power you possess?

Will you stand up to the fight?

When Luna ended, everyone applauded; even some whistles came from Sunny.

"Thank you very much!" Luna said, as she walked away.

"Who's next on line?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Why don't you go, Brendan?" Jane asked.

"I don't know the lyrics of any song at all." Brendan answered, astonishing his friends.

"You don't know any at all?" Luna asked, very surprised.

"I only know 3 raps, but I doubt that Nurse Joy has them." Brendan said.

"We actually have raps, in this box right here." Nurse Joy said, as Brendan stood up and searched inside the box for the raps which he knew. Finally, he found 3 disks, which were the ones that he knew.

"Ok, I'll sing… this one." Brendan said, as he picked up the microphone.

"Rolling." Nurse Joy said, as she started the music.

"What's the song?" Jane asked herself (To hear to this music, search for Pokérap Hoenn).

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here (this lyric of the refrain was incorporated, so Brendan doesn't sung it, even with all the repetitions)

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

Treecko and Torchic in the back,

We got Mudkip and Marshtomp, here in the track,

Swampert, Poochyena, I see you too,

We got Wurmple and Beautifly and Cascoon.

Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo,

Linoone and Silcoon, but more to come, though,

Grovyle and Sceptile, Combusken and Blaziken

Where you at, 'cos it's me, I'm asking.

Mightyena, Dustox, Seedot and Nuzleaf,

I see Shiftry over there waving peace.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

Latias and Latios on my right,

Regice, Registeel, Regirock through the night.

Duskull, Dusclops, Tropius, Chimecho,

Absol, Glalie, Spheal and Sealeo.

Clamperl and Huntail, Gorebyss, you're the most,

Luvdisc, Bagon, Shelgon, Metagross.

Armaldo, Feebas, Milotic and we're still not done

Castform, Kecleon, ain't this fun?

Wynaut and Snorunt, yo where you at?

Shuppet and Banette step up to bat.

Salamence, Beldum, Metang and Groudon

Kyogre and Walrein and we've only just begun.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

Makuhita, Hariyama, Azurill and Nosepass.

Skitty, Delcatty, Sableye, I will win fast

Slaking, Nincada, Loudred and Exploud.

Aggron, Meditite, Medicham, say it loud!

Swellow, Wingull, Pelipper and Ralts. (everyone in the Poké Center sung along)

Shroomish, Breloom, Slakoth and Vigoroth.

Mawile, Taillow, Aron, Electrike,

Manectric, Plusle, Lairon, who you like?

Rayquaza, Ninjask, Shedinja, Whismur,

Vibrava, Flygon, which one do you prefer?

Kirlia, Gardevoir, Surskit and Masquerain

Come on everybody, help me sing the refrain!

We got the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

(low tone) Now we make it real quiet just for a few,

Jirachi, Deoxys, Celebi and Mew.

(loud again) Now we bring it back again for Torkoal and Spoink,

And Numel and Camerupt rocking this joint.

Gulpin, Trapinch, Relicanth, Swalot, Roselia

Carvanha, Sharpedo, Wailmer, I see ya.

Wailord, Illumise, Volbeat and Minun.

Everyone stay with me 'cos the end is coming soon.

Anorith, Cradily, Lileep and Claydol.

People pay attention 'cos that's not all.

We got Baltoy and Crawdaunt, Corphish and Whiscash,

Barboach and Solrock, the name's they can't last.

Lunatone, Seviper, Zangoose, Altaria,

Swablu and Cacturne, I hope I'm not scaring ya.

There's one more name that I have to relate.

It spells C-A-C-N-E and A!

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!

The gang's all here, the gang's all here.

"Hope ya liked it." Brendan said, as he was applauded from every Trainer.

"Who's next?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Jane!" Luna said, choosing.

"What? NO!" Jane said, blushing a lot.

"C'mon, what's the matter?" Luna asked.

"I admit that I'm really timid… Let's say stagefright." Jane said, justifying her choice. But that didn't really matter, since Luna simply dragged her.

"Which music?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uh…" Jane said, really nervous about singing.

"Jane." Brendan said, as he followed her. "I have an idea."

"Which is…" Jane said. Brendan untied his forehead bandana and wrapped around Jane's eyes.

"Can you see something?" Brendan asked.

"No… Oh, I see!" Jane said, s she took the bandana again. She then kissed Brendan's cheek, making him blush a bit. "Nurse Joy, please put this one…" Jane said, as she pointed to the disc. She then wrapped the bandana around her eyes again and walked onto the stage. At each step she took, she was feeling even more nervous. Suddenly, the music began, and she had to sing it…. Although she had the bandana, no one really questioned it. (to hear this song, search for This Side of Paradise on YouTube).

There's a place I know,

It's always jumping

I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries!

You got a friend in need,

And I'll tell you something

This time could be extrodinary!

When shadows fall you're feeling small,

It looks like walls are closing in

Don't be afraid the dark will fade,

Just take my hand and look again!

This side of paradise, is where I want to be

This side of paradise, for you and me

This side of paradise, what you get is what you see

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice, this side of paradise!

We're gonna take a ride!

We're gonna catch that train

When you're at my side the world has hope!

As we pass on by, we all look the same

The clouds are high, the world is open!

Forget about the pain and doubt!

Your happiness is overdue

I've been dreaming of, dream, the skies above

Dancing through the stars with you, oh take me to!

This side of paradise is where I want to be

This side of paradise, for you and me!

This side of paradise, what you get is what you see

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice, this side of paradise

"Hope you enjoyed it…" Jane said, madly blushing. Suddenly, she heard the noises of the applauses and became happy. She then, left the stage.

"_She has an amazing voice!"_ Brendan thought, blushing a bit.

**Was this different? Will the next chapter reveal the next Frontier Brain? Is Brendan going to win it? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 9 – Reveal the Power of your Sprit:

**It's here, the fifth Battle Frontier Brain battle, which Brendan will have to win.**

After a boat ride, the gang reached an island, called Metallica Island:

"This is… the Battle Palace, if I'm not mistaken." Jane said, reading the map, as they approached an ancient-like temple.

"Ok, this must be really old…" Sunny said, commenting the structure of it.

"It's in the middle of a forest, what did you expect?" Johnny asked.

"Hello!" Scott said, riding a Hot Air Balloon, and landing it. "It seems that this is your fifth battle, isn't it?" Scott asked Brendan.

"Yes it is." Brendan answered, as an old man, with monk clothes, eyes closed, smiling, holding a staff made out of wood, with tattoos on his shoulders, wearing sandals, bald, but with a huge beard, came out of the Palace.

"Good morning young man. Oh, Scott, you're here… Do I have a challenger?" the man asked.

"Yes Spencer. Brendan, this is Palace Maven Spenser. Spenser, this boy here is Brendan." Scott said, introducing them to each other.

"You're here for the symbol… Ok, let me explain the rules of the challenge: it'll be a 3-on-3 battle, and the exchange of Pokémons is allowed. The stadium will be this whole island. That is basically it." Spenser explained.

"Seems simple… Let's do this!" Brendan said, quite confident.

"Wait a minute, if the battle is all around the island, how do we see it?" Jane asked.

"By my hot air balloon." Scott answered.

"You have fifteen minutes to prepare yourself. I'll be waiting." Spenser said, as Brendan started to think on a strategy.

15 minutes later:

"Let's do this!" Jane said, in her cheering uniform, cheering for Brendan, with the help of Aipom, Castform and Flareon.

"Are you ready?" Brendan asked Spenser.

"Gwahahah! Shouldn't I be the one to make that question, young man?" Spenser asked. Suddenly, a mini satellite with the shape of a Poké Ball with 4 tubes in the corners, approached them.

"I'M THE VIRTUAL REFEREE. THIS BATTLE WILL BE BETWEEN PALACE MAVEN SPENSER AND THE CHALLENGER BRENDAN. SEND IN YOUR POKÉMONS!" the satellite said, in those funny computerized voices.

"Show him your power, Shiftry!" Spenser said, sending in his Shiftry.

"Let's go, Blaziken!" Brendan said, sending in his Blaziken.

"Hmm… Blaziken is a good choice against Shiftry, since Fire has advantage over Grass, and Fighting has advantage over Dark." Johnny commented.

"But let's not forget, Shiftrys are capable to create powerful winds of close to 100 feet per second with their fan-shaped hands, and therefore can use Whirlwind and Razor Wind. Plus, they're also capable of reading their foe's mind." Lion said.

"But Blazikens can leap over a skyscraper with a single jump. They can make flames spout from their wrists and ankles, cloaking their feet or fists, and they practice a form of martial art with these abilities. I heard that the stronger the foe they face, the more intensely their flames burn." Sunny said, revealing the abilities of Blazikens in general.

"BEGIN!"

"Blaziken, use Flare Blitz!" Brendan said, as Blaziken's body became surrounded by a red-orange fire aura and shot himself towards Shiftry like a missile.

"Shiftry, use Leaf Storm!" Spenser said, as Shiftry flapped his fan-like hands and released a barrage of light green glowing leaves from them all around Blaziken, making him unable to see. When Blaziken opened his eyes again, still using Flare Blitz, Shiftry had disappeared and he hit a bunch of trees.

"Brendan, grab this!" Spenser said, as he threw a skateboard-like object, but with all-terrain wheels. "If you want to follow them, I suggest you use this so you can follow up the Pokémons." Spenser said, as he began to jump on top of some rocks.

"Thanks…" Brendan said, as he used the skateboard and began to follow both Shiftry and Blaziken, who were running through the forest.

"Shiftry, use Shadow Ball!" Spenser said, as Shiftry put his hands in front of him and a black and purple ball formed in front of them. He then separated his hands and the ball was launched towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" Brendan said, as Blaziken released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth, destroying Shadow Ball.

"Razor Wind, quick!" Spenser said, as Shiftry's fan-like hands glowed white and it swung them, releasing a white crescent energy blade towards Blaziken, hitting him and sending him towards some trees.

"Blaziken, use Double Kick!" Brendan said, as Blaziken charged towards Shiftry and jump high into the air. He then came down with one of his legs extended and landed on it. He then swung around and kicked Shiftry from the side with his other foot, sending Shiftry towards a rock peak with a little waterfall.

"Recover!" Spenser said, as Shiftry made turned around and landed on the rock. He then jumped/climbed towards the top of the peak and stayed there.

"Blaziken, use Brave Bird!" Brendna said, as Blaziken bursted into flames, pulled out his arms, and his body became surrounded by a blue aura, and jumped towards Shiftry, dashing through the rock peak's wall.

"Shiftry, use Grass Knot!" Spenser said, as Shiftry's eyes glowed green. Then, two blades of grass came out of the wall which Blaziken was dashing and they glowed green. Then, they tied themselves into a knot, making Blaziken trip over it, holding him from the feet, making him unable to move.

"Blaziken, can you get out of there?" Brendan said, as Blaziken tried to free himself by untying the knot, but it had no effect.

"Now, Rock Smash!" Spenser commanded.

"Shif…. TRY!" Shiftry said, as he smashed his hand into the ground and flung rocks towards Blaziken from the nearby rocks, heavily damaging Blaziken and making him fall into the little lake.

"Blaziken!" Brendan said, quite worried.

"Shiftry, finish him with Extrasensory!" Spencer said, as Shiftry jumped and fell towards the lake. Suddenly, some vapor came out of the lake and Blaziken emerged from it. Suddenly, he glowed shade-red and released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it against Shiftry, heavily damaging him, and sending it upwards.

"Blaziken, shoot the rest towards the ground and your foot!" Brendan said, as Blaziken continued using Overheat downwards, sending him towards the air. Then, he shot the flame against his own foot. He began to spin, still glowing red, and side kicked Shiftry with an amazing strength, sending Shiftry against some rocks and making him faint. "That's what I call an Overheat Kick!" Brendan said, enthusiastic, due to winning against Shiftry.

"Come back, Shiftry. Show Brendan your spirit, Venusaur!" Spenser said, sending Venusaur into the battle.

"Come back, Blaziken!" Brendan said, withdrawing Blaziken.

"WHAT?" Sunny, Luna, and Johnny asked, astonished.

"Go, Swampert!" Brendan said, sending in Swampert.

"DOUBLE WHAT?" Jane, Lion and Scott asked, even more astonished.

"Just like their pre-evolutions, most of Venusaurs' attacks involve the plant on their back, but the attacks are clearly stronger than those from Bulbasaur and Ivysaur are. The flower on their backs has a pleasant aroma that may attract other Pokémons, and even sooth people's emotions and calm down other Pokémons engaged in battle. They're also capable to charge against their enemies to gain speed, and then perform moves such as Skull Bash and Body Slam with a force more powerful than a speeding armored truck. Plus, they're capable of making incredible leaps for such heavy Pokémons, and they're even able to dodge attacks and jump across close rock formations. The only downside is that their weight causes a small quake while landing which can break the platform they're trying to land on, or cause it to get buried in mud or sand. Swampert has a big disadvantage against Venusaur." Jane said.

"But let's not forget, Swamperts possess immense physical strength, with enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. They can apply their strength into their powerful hands to use moves such as Hammer Arm and Dynamic Punch. And they have a powerful vision, enabling them to see even in murky water. They're also fast swimmers and can swim as fast as a jet ski. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with their fins, and even, sometimes, predict the next move." Lion added.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" Spenser said, as Venusaur launched multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on his back towards Swampert.

"Swampert, use Surf!" Brendan said, as Swampert's eyes glowed orange and created a huge wave of water. Then, he rode on top of it, doging the leaves and even hit Venusaur with it. Venusaur closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, couldn't spot Swampert anywhere. He looked upwards, and spotted Swmapert right above him. "Now, Hammer Arm!" Brendan said, as Swampert's forearms glowed gold and slammed them against Venusaur, dealing quite some damage.

"Venusaur, use Earthquake!" Spencer said, as Venusaur jumped towards the air. When Venusaur landed, a huge Earthquake was created, shaking almost the entire island. Swampert became disorientated, and some trees fell on him, dealing some damage, and not letting him move. "Use Vine Whip!" Spenser said, as several dark green vines came out from under the leaves on Venusaur's back and began to whip Swampert with them, causing him great damage.

"Swampert, use Protect!" Brendan said, as Swampert's body glowed green and a barrier expanded from his body, repelling the vines back to Venusaur and throwing the trees against Venusaur.

"Venusaur, use SolarBeam!" Spenser said, as the inside of the flower on Venusaur's back glowed white as sunlight was gathered in it. Due to the excess of sun during that day, Venusaur fired the white beam from it against the tree logs almost immediately, and even hit Swampert.

"Swampert, don't hold back and use Hydro Pump!" Brendan said, as Swampert released a powerful jet of water out of his mouth against Venusaur, but not making any heavy damage.

"Venusaur, finish him with Frenzy Plant!" Spenser said, as Venusaur's body became outlined light green and stomped the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and stroke Swampert, a huge amount of damage and making him faint too.

"Swampert, return. Show him what you're capable of, Blaziken!" Brendan said, as he sent in Blaziken again. "Blaze Kick, quick!" Brendan said, as the end of Blaziken's right leg blazed in flames and kicked Venusaur with it.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip on the trees!" Spenser said, as several dark green vines came out from under the leaves on Venusaur's back again and wrapped them around the nearby tree's tops.

"Double Kick, go!" Brendan said, as Blaziken dashed towards Venusaur.

"Pull!" Spenser said, as Venusaur jumped into the air, escaping from Blaziken. Then, Venusaur ulled his vines, making the trees fall on top of Blaziken. "Take Down!" Spenser said, as Venusaur fell towards Blaziken and smashed him on the landing.

"Blaziken!" Brendan said, worried. Suddenly, Blaziken began to lift Venusaur with his two arms and part of his back, and threw him far away.

"SolarBeam!" Spencer said, as Venusaur used SolarBeam once again.

"Overheat!" Brendan said, as Blaziken used Overheat once again, but weaker than the first one. Both attacks collided, resulting into an explosion.

"Frenzy Plant!" Spencer said, as Venusaur's body became outlined light green and stomped the ground once again. Then giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and began to move around, trying to hit Blaziken.

"Blaziken, jump from root to root!" Brendan said, as Blaziken began to approach Venusaur, jumping from root to root. Suddenly, one of the roots whipped Blaziken at a great velocity, sending him towards the ground, making him faint. "Come back!" Brendan said, as he withdrew Blaziken. "You're my last chance, Sceptile!" Brendan said, as he sent in Sceptile.

"Sceptiles' signature move, Leaf Blade, is a move known by wild and captive Sceptile alike, learned by Sceptiles and Grovyles by practicing "Forest Combat." The leaves are as sharp as swords and can even slice down thick trees. Also, being a Grass-type Pokémon with beneficial plant parts, they can perfect moves such as SolarBeam and Synthesis, and as it is a Pokémon with dragon-like characteristics, it can learn Dragon-type moves, such as Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, and DragonBreath. The seeds growing on Sceptile's back are said to be bursting with nutrients that can revitalize trees." Jane said, giving everyone a general knowledge about Sceptiles.

"Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as Sceptile dashed towards Venusaur, and the four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glowed light green and formed into two double pointed blades, and then sliced Venusaur with great power, dealing quite some damage.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" Spencer said, as Venusaur launched multiple razor-sharp leaves again.

"Sceptile, dodge it with a Quick Attack!" Brendna said as Sceptile dashed at a high speed, dodging from the leaves and slamming against Venusaur, but not making any serious damage. "Now, Aerial Ace!" Brendan said, as Sceptile's body became surrounded by white streaks and dashed against Venusaur multiple times. One of the hits sent Venusaur flying, and he land on some rocks, making him faint.

"Come back. Go, Claydol!" Spenser said, as he switched Pokémons, and using his last Pokémon available on his team for the challenge.

"In addition to being able to float indefinitely using telekinesis, even while sleeping they can hover in midair. They also can shoot beams from their cannon-like arms are able to keep their floating arms close to their bodies by using their psychic powers." Luna commented, showing her knowledge about Claydols.

"Claydol, use Ice Beam!" Spenser said, as Claydol pointed both of its arms towards Sceptile and two light blue orbs appeared at the end of Claydol's arms. It then fired multiple light blue beams from the balls towards Sceptile.

"Jump! Brendan said, as Sceptile jumped, makng Ice Beam hit a tree and freeze it. "Now, use Pound on the frozen tree!" Brendan said, as Sceptile swung his tail against the tree, making it fall. "Use Leaf Blade and cut half of it! Brendna said, as Sceptile cut the tree in half by using Leaf Blade. "Grab the lower half and climb towards the mountain!" Brendna said, as Sceptile lifted the frozen tree and climbed to the top of a giant rock peak, by jumping from rock to rock.

"Claydol, use Sandstorm!" Spenser said, as Claydol began to spin at a high speed and a Sandstorm formed around it. Suddenly, the tornado of sand was launched against Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" Brendan said, as Sceptile shot multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth against the tornado of sand at a high velocity. The seeds began to swirl around the tornado, and they collided against each other, creating multiple minor explosions, resulting in extinguishing the tornado.

"Claydol, use Hyper Beam, quick!" Spenser said, as Claydol pointed both of its arms towards Sceptile, and an orange ball appeared at the point at the end of its arms. Then, an orange beam from the ball was fired towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Double Team, quick!" Brendan said, as Sceptile created multiple copies of himself, 3 of them. All copies were hit, as Claydol noticed another Sceptile (the real one) in mid air. "Now, skateboard the block of ice!" Brendan said, as Sceptile put the frozen log under his feet and used it as a skateboard. "Now, Bullet Seed! Brendna said, as Sceptile shot multiple yellow glowing seeds from his mouth again, making a direct hit on Claydol.

"Claydol, Psybeam, now!" Spenser said, as Claydol pointed its arms towards Sceptile and fired two multicolored beams from the tips of its arms against Sceptile.

"Jump!" Brendan said, as Sceptile jumped over the beam, and landed on top of a rock peak. While the block of ice, it collided against Claydol, making quite some damage.

"Claydol, use Sandstorm!" Spenser said, as Claydol spun at a high speed and created another tornado of sand against Sceptile, trapping him in the middle of it.

"No!" Brendan said, as Sceptile was trapped inside the tornado.

"Now, Hyper Beam!" Spenser said, as Claydol used another Hyper Beam attack, heavily damaging Sceptile.

"Sceptile, are you ok?" Brendan asked, as Sceptile stood up again.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile said, nodding.

"Great! Now, use Leaf Blade!" Brendan said, as Sceptile dashed towards Claydol and hit him with a powerful leaf blade attack. "Now, SolarBeam!" Brendan said, as Sceptile began to charge solar power into the seeds on his back.

"Claydol, as soon as you can, use Hyper Beam!" Spenser said, as Claydol began to charge power too. Suddenly, Sceptile shot a golden beam out of his mouth, while Claydol shot a powerful orange beam against Sceptile. Both attacks collided, and both Pokémons received some damage, but neither one of them fainted.

"Now Sceptile, finish him off with Frenzy Plan!" Brendan commanded, taking the opportunity, since Claydol couldn't attack.

"SCEPTILE!" Sceptile roared, as his body became outlined light green. Then giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and whipped Claydol with a supernatural strength, making it faint.

"CLAYDOL CAN'T BATTLE ANYMORE, THE WINNER IS SCEPTILE. BRENDAN WON THE CHALLENGE!" the hoving satellite said, gicing thevictory to Brendan.

"Well, that was some display! Even fully unleashed, my brethren could not overpower you. You team spirit is truly admirable! Here! You deserve this symbol: the Spirit Symbol!" Spenser said, quite enthusiastic, handing the symbol to Brendan.

"Thank you, mister." Brendan said, as he stared at his brand new symbol.

**How was the battle? Will the next chapter reveal the next Frontier Brain? Is Brendan going to win it? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 10 – The Ability of the Tower's Maiden:

**The 6****th**** Battle Frontier facility battle!**

At a location near Tohjo Falls:

"We finally reached the Battle Tower." Jane said, reading the map, as they reached a REALLY tall building.

"It's tall!" Johnny said, quite amazed by the height of it.

"Let's go!" Brendan said, enthusiastic for battling to receive the next symbol. They entered the tower, and they saw a girl with a strange short haircut, lilac eyes and hair color and unusual clothes, white and lilac.

"Greetings. My name is Anabel. I am the Salon Maiden, and I am in charge of running the Battle Tower." Anabel said, introducing herself.

"Good afternoon, Anabel. My name is Brendan, and I'm here for the Symbol." Brendan said, introducing himself too. (Is it just me, or are they very much alike?)

"Miss someone?" Scott asked, as he entered the Battle Tower, a little later than usual. "It seems that you already know each other. You two are very alike." Scott said.

"What do you mean?" both Brendan and Anabel asked in unison. When the realized that they said the same exact thing at the same exact time, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Are you ready for the challenge?" Scott asked.

"Give me some time. I have to restore the health of my Pokémons… a boy about your height came here just now, challenged me, didn't accept the Symbol, and, the most amazing thing, he only used one Pokémon… a shiny Absol." Anabel said, astonishing Lion a bit.

"If you excuse me, I have to go for a while. Don't start the challenge until I come back, if you please." Lion said, as he left the Tower.

Outside, not so far away from the Battle Tower:

"Hello again… Storm." Lion said, as he found Storm again, in the middle of the road.

"Hmm? Lion…" Storm sad, as he turned around to see who was.

"I heard that you've been messing around with the Frontier Brains… Mainly Lucy and Anabel." Lion said.

"They told you, right? I mean, you couldn't have just guessed…" Storm said.

"It's easy to deduce that it's you, with a 3 shiny Ghost-type Pokémon, Dusknoir, Mismagius and Gengar, and an Absol shiny." Lion said, showing the facts.

"Yeah… That time at the forest… I'm making a mission." Storm said.

"A mission? What's the mission? Or at least, what kind of mission?" Lion asked, curious.

"They never get into details. They just give me the name and I get the job done." Storm answered, even though it wasn't that clear.

"Don't know how discouraging Frontier Brains would do that… Plus, Brendan only needs to collect 2 more symbols." Lion said, pointing the facts.

"I don't get it either… I heard a talk between Ghetsis and Cyrus about making the team's wish come true." Storm said.

"Wish? Come true? Too strange…" Lion said, wondering what Storm just said.

"And they keep telling me stuff about a Pokémon called Victini…" Storm added.

"VICTINI?" Lion asked, very astonished.

"For what they told me, it's the Liberty Pokémon…" Storm said.

"You never heard about Victini, right?" Lion asked, pretty convinced of a theory.

"First time I heard about it, was when I joined Team Apocalypse, which is as long as I remember…" Storm answered.

"Victini… It's a Pokémon who gives victory to all his allies." Lion said, revealing that Team Apocalypse told a lie to Storm.

"That can't be true… Unless they lied to me… They keep telling me about liberty… now, you're speaking of victory…" Storm said, starting to distrust Team Apocalypse.

"At what age did you entered Team Apocalypse?" Lion asked.

"I told you… I don't know…" Storm answered, trying to remember about his childhood.

"Hmm… I have an idea." Lion said.

"Hm?" Strom asked, confused.

"You want to find answers? Then, let's battle! A Trainer opens his heart and soul while battling!" Lion said, quite motivated.

"Hm… I was in a whole lot of battles with you and your friends… but… it's worth the try." Storm answered.

"The rules are the following: It's a best out of three rounds battles. The first two rounds will be double battles, while the last one will be a single battle." Lion explained, as he picked up three of his Poké Balls.

"Hmm…bring it on!" Storm said, as he picked up two of his Poké Balls.

"Go, Mr. Mime, Kangaskhan!" Lion said, sending in his choices for the first round.

"Your call, Dusknoir, Absol!" Lion said, sending in his choices for the first round.

"Kangaskhan, use Hyper Beam on Absol!" Lion said, as Kangaskhan opened her mouth and gathered orange energy, forming an orange ball in front of it. She then fired an orange beam from the ball towards Absol.

"Dodge it!" Lion said, as Absol dodged the attack by jumping it. "Dusknoir, use Shadow Ball, and Absol, use Razor Wind!" Lion said, as Dusknoir opened the mouth on his stomach, put his hands together in front of it, and the yellow lines on its body, as well as his iris, started to glow gold, and then, a black and purple ball appeared between his hands and in front of his stomach and Dusknoir fired it against Lion's Pokémons, while the scythe on Absol's head glowed white and swung his head, sending out a white crescent blade of energy too.

"Mr. Mime, protect Kangaskhan, by using Light Screen!" Lion said, as Mr. Mime stood in front of Kanghaskan and put his hands out (like a mime when they act like if they were in a box) in front of him and a yellow glass box appeared around Lion's Pokémons. Although the barrier, it wasn't strong enough to resist against the two powerful attacks, and broke. The attacks made a successful hit against both Mr. Mime and Kangaskhan, knocking both of them out.

"It seems that I've won round one." Lion said, as he withdrew both Dusknoir and Absol.

"Come back. You made a good work. Show me your capabilities, Porygon, Seadra!" Lion said, as he sent in another double of Pokémons.

"Teach them a lesson, Venusaur, Feraligator!" Lion said, sending in another two of his Pokémons.

"Seadra, Porygon, both of you, use Hyper Beam!" Lion said, as both Porygon and Seadra used an attack as the one Kangaskhan used previously. Both attacks hit Feraligator and Venusaur at great speed, knocking them out before they'd know it.

"Hmm… You both are still exhausted… Now that I think of, I haven't been in a Poké Center for a while and I've used both of you in multiple exhausting battles… Come back." Storm said, withdrawing his Pokémons.

"Great battle guys. Come back, you deserve to rest." Lion said, as he withdrew his Pokémons too.

"Show them your power, Kecleon!" Storm said, as he sent in his last Pokémon for the match.

"Show me what you're made of! Ditto!" Lion said, as he sent in his last Pokémon for the match too. "Copy him!" Lion said, as Ditto began to mold and transform into a Kecleon.

"Kecleon, use Psybeam!" Storm said, as the stripe on Kecleon's stomach glowed multicolored and released a multicolored beam from his mouth towards Ditto.

"Ditto, copy him!" Lion said, as Ditto, as a Kecleon, and used Psybeam too. Both Pokémons had an equal strength and the attacks exploded. Both Pokémons were heavily damaged, enough to make Ditto return to it's original form. Both Pokémons lost balance and fell.

"Come back." Storm said, while withdrawing Kecleon. "I should've healed them before…"

"Ditto, return. You made a great battle." Lion said, while withdrawing his Pokémon, who had just participated in the shortest battle that ever existed. "I think I managed to pick up something…"

"Really? What did you find out?" Storm asked, really curious.

"Let me show you."Lion said, as Lion touched Storms head with two fingers, and sent him images mentally. The first one was a Piplup, followed by a Prinplup, an Empoleon right after that, and finnaly, a water-type stadium.

"A water stadium… P… Pas… Pastoria…" Storm said, trying to remember something. Then, Lion sent the image of a little boy playing with a Piplup, a Floatzel and a Gyarados (a friendly one). "Ack… my head… this time is softer, unlike that one in the forest. That boy… looks just like me…" Storm said, holding his head, trying to suppress the pain. Lion then sent an image of the same boy, with a Piplup on his head, a net and exploring what it seemed to be some kind of safari. "The Great Marsh on Pastoria City… what's this…? Aaaaagh…! That Piplup… he's my Pokémon Partner! Unlike these I'm stealing from another Trainer!" Storm yelled, suffering from unbearable pain. "Lion… That's enough… Please… Stop…"

"You have to see the rest." Lion said, sending an image of Storm stealing a Bulbasaur, a Totodile and a Kecleon.

"No… I don't want to see that again…" Storm said, as a single blue pure tear dropped from his eye.

"Ok then, let's show you something different." Lion said, as he sent an image of a little redheaded girl and a little boy.

"They're… My friends…" Storm said, as the headache calmed down a bit.

"That's all I had. At least, you didn't pass out." Lion said, as he took the fingers out of Storm's forehead.

"*grasps for air* So… what do you think about the images…? *cough*" Storm asked, recovering from the pain.

"I'm not exactly the right person to judge them… Besides the stealing, it seems that you're supposed to be a normal boy with his two best friends he met as a child, but then was separated from them and his Pokémons." Lion commented.

"That's odd… I don't recall meeting them as a kid…" Storm added.

"Do you remember anything a t all from when you were a child?" Lion asked, curious.

"All the things I remember from my childhood are the ones you showed me right now…" Storm answered.

"For someone who says that he's Cyrus's son, you don't seem to have a childhood of someone who would be part of a secret organization." Lion said, touching an interesting point.

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yes… It isn't…"

It cannot be true…" Storm said, doubting Lion.

"You have two options, Storm: Either you believe in me, as the first person you trusted who isn't from Team Apocalypse, or you don't believe and convince yourself of a lie… You choose…" Lion said, as he turned away and left that place, waving a goodbye sign at Storm.

In front of Battle Tower again:

"What did you do?" Brendan asked, as Lion arrived.

"I had to do a thing… What did I miss?" Lion asked, quite relaxed.

"We discovered that Anabel can talk mentally to Pokémons, just like you." Jane said.

"What do you mean, like me? I read the aura. It's a completely different thing." Lion explained.

"Since we're all here, we'd better get going." Anabel said, as she stood up and walked towards the Battle Tower. Suddenly, she slipped in an empty can and began to fell, but Lion grabbed her hand, just in time. She picked her up and looked at her, face to face.

"Are you ok?" Lion asked, worried. Suddenly, Anabel blushed a bit.

"Ye-Yeah…" Anabel answered, blushing even more, but then, she walked away.

Finally, at the Battle Tower's Battle Room:

"We finally get to see the match." Scott said, as everyone sat down at the view bench.

"Don't back off a bit, Brendan!" Jane said, cheerleading him, once again, with the help of Bayleef, Aipom and Azumarill.

"This will be a simple 3-on-3 battle. As soon as all Pokémons of one of the Trainers side are unable to battle, the battle will end. Any doubts?" the referee explained, and asked, as Brendan and Anabel nodded, in their respective positions.

"I'm prepared for anything!" Brendan said, confident about his team.

"Then, the challenge between Brendan and Salon Maiden Anabel will start now!"

"Let's do this, Altaria!" Brendan said, as he triggered the PokéDicer and shot a dice, revealing his choice.

"Just like my Altaria, Brendan's Altaria carries a refined set of vocal chords which allow her to sing or hum in a beautiful soprano voice, which causes the listeners to experience dreamy content." Jane explained.

"Show him what you're capable of, Alakazam!" Anabel said, sending in her Alakazam.

"It is said that Alakazam is known to have mastered every type and form of psychic abilities, including, but not limited to: telekinesis, telepathy, ESP, psionic abilities, levitation, defensive techniques, mind control, and telekinetic blasts. Also, Alakazams are said to have excellent memory and can remember everything that have experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000, making them the most intelligent non-legendary Pokémon. Upon possessing amazing psychic skills and knowledge, Alakazam is proficient with the use of the elemental punches, giving him the ability to cause serious damage to any foe that resist his psychic moves. Although Alakazams are quite fragile and prefer to use their psychic abilities for movement and battle, they're quite capable of learning a broad range of fighting moves." Lion explaned.

"Begin!" (Background theme: Pokémon World) (search it on YouTube).

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!" Brendan said, as Altaria's body became surrounded by red flames and flew towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!" Anabel said, as Alakazam eyes flashed light blue and Alataria became surrounded by a blue aura, stopping her from moving, but not extinguishing the fire around her.

"Altaria, shoot the fires against Alakazam!" Brendan said, as Altaria shot the flames which were surrounding Altaria (in shape of a bird) against Alakazam, sending him back a bit, and making him flinch and stop the attack, freeing Altaria from Psychic.

"Alakazam, are you ok?" Anabel asked, worried about Alakazam. Suddenly, Alakazam recovered his posture and prepared to battle again.

"Altaria, use DragonBreath!" Brendan said, as Altaria fired a thick, green air beam against Alakazam from her mouth, sending him against a wall.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!" Anabel said, as her Alakazam, before hitting the wall, crossed his spoons and released a multicolored beam from them against Altaria, inflicting quite some damage. Suddenly, she seemed disorientated and not capable of flying without losing balance.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack, again!" Brendan said, as Altaria became covered by flames again, but didn't move.

"Alakazam, use Focus Punch!" Anabel said, as Alakazam's fist became surrounded by a light blue aura and dashed towards Altaria. Suddenly, Altaria flew towards Alakazam, still covered by flames, and peck his chest, while Alakazam's fist aura disappeared. Then, Altaria snapped out of her confusion. "Alakazam, use Recover!" Anabel said, as Alakazam's whole body glowed yellow and all of the damage on his body disappeared.

"Altaria, use Mirror Move." Brendan said, as Altaria's body also glowed yellow and recovered from most of the damage.

"Alakazam, use Focus Punch, again!" Anabel said, as Alakazam made the same punching move against Altaria, sending her upwards.

"Altaria, use Draco Meteor!" Brendan said, as Altaria put her wings in front of her body, held them out and an orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glowed orange. Then, she held up her head and an orange ball of energy appeared in front of Altaria's beak. She then fired the ball into the sky and the ball exploded, releasing multiple orange spheres against Alakazam, making him faint.

"Come back, Alakazam. Show them what you're made of, Metagross!" Anabel said, switching Pokémons.

"Metagross's intelligence is extraordinarily high: not only does it have four brains (one from each Beldum), but they are also connected by a highly complex neural network. Its developed cerebral powers are said to surpass even those of a supercomputer, similar to Alakazam. And as a Psychic-type Pokémon, it can also use psychic abilities, including the ability to render its massive body airborne by telekinesis once it draws its legs together." Johnny said, revealing some of his characteristics about Metagross's.

"Altaria, use DragonBreath!" Brendan said, as Altaria fired another thick, green air beam against Metagross from her mouth, but not making any damage at all.

"Metagross, use Ice Punch!" Anabel said, as Metagross's fist glowed light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around it. It then approached Altaria.

"Dodge!" Brendan said, as Altaria suddenly disappeared. Altaria then reappearedfrom behind Metagross, but he suddenly turned around and punched her, making her faint. The strangest thing was that Anabel didn't say a thing.

"She must have warned Metagross mentally, so Altaria wouldn't be able to react." Brendan said to himself, while withdrawing Altaria. "Let's do this, Armaldo!" Brendan said, sending in his Armaldo.

"Armaldo's claws have the power to punch through a steel slab, and his claws can also be freely extended or contracted. Plus, Armaldo is encased in a sturdy body, so attacks will only bounce off harmlessly. Armaldo has access to a variety of claw-based moves such as X-Scissor, Aerial Ace and Slash." Luna said, showing her knowing about Armaldos.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!" Anabel said, as Metagross's arms glowed red and it spun on its side, while approaching Armaldo.

"Armaldo, use Harden!" Brendan said, as Armaldo tensed up his body and flashed bright white for a couple seconds. Then, Metagross hit Armaldo repeatedly with its arms, but not making that much damage. "Now, Armaldo, use Ancient Power!" Brendan said, as Armaldo's body glowed white and created a silver energy ball in front of his mouth. Then, Armaldo fired the ball against Metagross, sending it back.

"Metagross, use Psychic!" Anabel said, as Metagross's eyes glowed blue, and Armaldo became surrounded by a blue aura. Then, Armaldo was sent against the ceiling, and towards the ground, again and again.

"Armaldo, use Crush Claw, now!" Brendan said, as Armaldo, when was about to hit the ground, his claws glowed bluish-white with white sparks surrounding it and hit the ground with it. Not only created a cloud of dust, but it also did make send multiple rock fragments against Metagross, canceling Psychic. When the smoke cleared up, Armaldo had disappeared, but there was a hole on the ground. Metagross started to look around, just like Anabel. Suddenly, Armaldo came out of the ground under Metagross and stroke him with his claw, sending it upwards.

"Metagross, use Ice Punch and Meteor Mash, now!" Anabel said, as Metagross faced Armaldo and fell towards him, with the right leg's fist glowing light blue, with a light blue stream of energy spinning around it, while a silhouette of a golden meteor appeared around its left leg's fist.

"Armaldo, X-Scissor!" Brendan said, as Armaldo pulled his claws into his shell and when they came back out, the claws were glowing light blue. Then, he slashed the air in an 'X'-like fashion, sending an 'X' shaped light blue energy wave, which didn't had much effect against Metagross. Then, Metagross punched Armaldo, first with the Ice Punch attack, freezing him, and then with the Meteor Mash, breaking the ice and sending Armaldo against a wall. "Armaldo, are you ok?" Brendan asked, worried about his Pokémon. Suddenly, Armaldo roared with anger and stood up again, quickly.

"Metagross, use Hyper Beam!" Anabel said, as an orange ball formed in its mouth and an orange beam was fired from the ball towards Armaldo.

"Armaldo, Dig!" Brendan said, as Armaldo quickly dug the ground and hid himself from the powerful attack. Some seconds after, Armaldo came out of the ground, about 4 feet from Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!" Anabel said, as Metagross's arms glowed red and it spun on its side, dashing towards Armaldo.

"Armaldo, use Fury Cutter and don't stop using it!" Brendan said, as Armaldo's claws glowed crimson, and then slashed Metagross legs (while Metagross was using Bullet Punch) with them. Each time he slashed Metagross, the crimson glow grew longer, and making it stronger each time Armaldo slashed. Both attacks were an equal match, but Metagross began to have more difficulty at striking back.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Anabel said, as a silhouette of a golden meteor appeared around Metagross's hand, dashing towards Armaldo.

"Armaldo, touch the claws with each other and pass the energy to only one of the claws." Bredan said, as Armaldo touched his claws with each other and left one glow faded away. In the other hand, his right claw grew twice as big, as big as a scythe and dashed towards Metagross. Both Pokémons collided attacks and a huge explosion was created. When the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that both Metagross and armaldo were unable to battle.

"Come back. You made a good job." Anabel said, while withdrawing Metagross.

"Come back. You made a good job." Brendan said, while withdrawing Armaldo (is it just me, or are they really alike?). "Now, let's show them your power! Battle with me, Raichu!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Raichu.

"That Raichu is so cute!" Anabel said, amazed by Raichu for having the size of a Pikachu. Raichu closed his eyes, blushed and put one of his paws at the back of his hand. "Go, Espeon!" Anabel said, sending in her last Pokémon.

"Although quite small in comparison to many other Pokémons, Raichu is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity in his body. If Raichu's electricity sacs are fully charged, his ears will stand straight up, and he exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it slightly glow in the dark. Raichu is also capable of wielding various fighting moves, such as Focus Punch, Brick Break and many more." Sunny said, showing Luna his knowledge about Raichu.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" Anabel said, as Espeon's eyes glowed light blue and Raichu became outlined in light blue. Then, Raichu was sent towards the ceiling.

"Raichu, use Focus Punch!" Brendan said, as Raichu's paw glowed white and punched the ceiling, sending multiple fragments against Espeon, making her stop using Psychic. Then, Raichu landed on one of the lamps which were connected to the ceiling.

"Espeon, use Zap Cannon!" Anabel said, as the gem on Espeon's forehead glowed green and fired a yellow-green energy ball from it towards Raichu, but Raichu jumped towards another lamp, escaping from the attack.

"That Espeon sure is strong. Anabel must have trained Espeon a lot." Lion said, commenting about Espeon. Anabel overheard it and blushed a bit. Espeon then laughed a bit.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack!" Anabel said, as Espeon jumped towards Raichu at a high speed.

"Raichu, use Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Raichu's tail became surrounded by white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Then, his tail turned into iron.

"Espeon, use Iron Tail too!" Anabel said, as Espeon rolled and mae the same move as Raichu. Both tails collided, and it was a match of titans strength.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Brendan said, as Raichu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body against Espeon, damaging her and sending her against the ground.

"Espeon, Zap Cannon!" Anabel said, as Espeon used Zap Cannon again, against Raichu.

"Agility!" Brendan said, as Raichu ran towards multiple directions, sometimes disappearing and reappearing.

"Quick Attack, now!" Anabel said, as Espeon dashed towards Raichu, at a great speed, and tackled him.

"Raichu, ready to do it?" Brendan asked, as Raichu faced towards Espeon, who was about 10 feet from him, and nodded. "Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as Raichu dashed towards Espeon. Then, his body became surrounded by golden electricity, making Raichu's body look black and white.

"RaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRai!" Raichu said, as he gained speed and dashed toward Espeon.

"Zap Cannon!" Anabel said, as Espeon used Zap Cannon again, and this time, it made a direct hit against Raichu. Then, a dust of cloud rose.

"RAICHU!" Raichu roared, as he came out of the dust cloud, still using Volt Tackle.

"Double Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as the electricity which was surrounding Raichu, became Azure and become bigger. Raichu, then, gained speed. Espeon, before she could react, was tackled by Raichu. Another dust cloud rose, and when it cleared up, both Espeon and Raichu were standing up. While Espeon was heavily damaged from the attack, and Raichu was being surrounded by azure sparks, causing him heavy recoil damage. Suddenly, Espeon fell and fainted.

"Espeon can't battle anymore. Raichu won the battle, and Brendan won the challenge!" the referee said, as Raichu ran towards Brendan and climbed to the top of his head.

"Congratulations Brendan. You won the Ability Symbol." Anabel said, handing the symbol over Brendan.

"Thank you." Brendan said, as he picked up the Symbol.

Later, that afternoon:

"Well, we have to go. I still need to do one last battle." Brendan said, as they left the Battle Tower.

"Uh… Lion." Anabel said, as Lion turned around and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Lion asked.

"Umm… Can I take a photo of you?" Anabel asked, blushing madly.

"Sure. Anything for a lady." Lion said, making Anabel blush even more. She picked up a camera she had in her pocket and took a picture of Lion.

"Done." Anabel said, as she saved the camera.

"Ok." Lion said, as he turned around again and went on the road, following his friends.

"Wait!" Anabel said, by reaction, calling Lion's attention. He turned around, wondering what she wanted. She blushed slightly and smiled. "Nothing." Anabel said softly. Then, Lion smiled, closed one eye and signed a goodbye sign, making Anabel blush a little bit more.

**Is Storm ever going to discover who he really is? Did Raichu made a good comeback? Does Anabel has the hots for Lion? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 11 – The King of Courage:

**The final Battle Frontier facility is finally revealed.**

At a location near Pewter City:

"With this new map Scott gave us, revealing the location of the last facility, we finally managed to reach the Battle Pyramid." Jane said, reading the map, as they reached a dark pyramid, really big, but not as big as Battle Dome or Battle Tower.

"Well, it seems that this is it." Brendan said, as Scott appeared from behind the pyramid.

"Today, it might be the day that you win the Battle Frontier." Scott said, greeting the gang.

"Why "might"?" Jane asked, curious from Scott's sentence.

"This is the final facility to every challenger, and the Frontier Brain is the most difficult of all. It's at least three times more powerful than any other Frontier Brains." Scott explained, astonishing everyone except for Brendan and Lion.

"The more powerful, the bigger the challenge. I don't mind that." Brendan said, as he went towards the Pyramid and entered it. Although they didn't found anyone but the referee.

"I'm sorry, but the Pyramid King is busy right now." The referee said.

"Where is he at this moment?" Brendan asked.

"In some tunnels, not too far away from here. But he only allows 2 people at the time." The referee explained, as Brendan and Lion left the Pyramid and went towards the tunnels.

"It seems that your man left you hanging." Luna said to Jane, making her blush.

"He didn't!" Jane said, yelling at Jane, quite furious. She then went towards the bathroom to change her clothes.

At the tunnels:

"This seems deserted…" Brendan said, as he and Lion entered some dark tunnels, searching for the Frontier Brain.

"Who's there? Reveal yourselves!" a male adult voice said, as he heard some noises coming from the adjacent tunnel. Lion and Brendan stopped walking, a little bit scared. They turned around, and saw a man in green clothes, brown hair, black eyes, holding a lamp, with a face of a mad person.

"Sorry! We were only searching for the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pyramid, so I could defy him." Brendan said, saying the motive of their presence.

"Is that so…? I'm the Frontier Brain. I'm Brandon. Pyramid King Brandon." Brandon said, introducing himself and calming down a bit.

"My name is Brendan, and this is Lion." Brendan said, introducing them to Brandon.

"Now that I've noticed, your names are very similar." Lion said, comparing the sounds and spelling of the names Brendan and Brandon.

"No time for that. You're a defiant, aren't you? Then, let's go." Brandon said, as they came out of the tunnels.

At the Battle Pyramid:

"This challenge will be a battle 1-on-1. The first Pokémon to knock out the other will win. Understood?" the referee asked.

"Very well." Brandon answered.

"Absolutely." Brendan answered.

"Go, Brendan!" Jane said, cheering him, with the help of Aipom, Raichu, Brendan's two Ralts and Bayleef.

"Reveal your Pokémons!"

"Regirock, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, sending in his Regirock.

"REGIROCK?" everyone asked, astonished.

"I know that Regirock mostly knows Rock, Ground and Fighting-type attacks, and, for some odd reason, Regirock can learn Electrical attacks, such as Zap Cannon. If Regirock is damaged, it can repair itself by building its body with rocks." Lion explained.

"Regirock… One of the three Legendary Golems. Battle with me, Lucario!" Brendan said, sending in his Lucario.

"Lucario is sensitive to aura, and so, Lucario can study it to predict the movements of his opponents and track their quarries. They also have the power to manipulate aura in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of aura energy. Lucario can understand human speech perfectly, and it has been reported that they can communicate with humans through telepathy." Lion explained again.

"Begin!"

"Let's begin! Stone Edge, now!" Brandon said, as Regirock held out its arms and three small light blue circles appeared in front of them. The rings glowed white and transformed into stones of the same color as Regirock. The stones were then fired towards Lucario.

"Use Foresight and Quick Attack to dodge the rocks!" Brendan said, as Lucario's eyes glowed blue and dashed at ana amazing speed, dodging every rock. "Metal Claw!" Brendan said, as Lucario jumped towards Regirock and the spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white and they grew, transforming into three claws. Then, the claws transformed into pure iron and Lucario slashed Regirock with them, jumping over him. Lucario then landed and looked towards Regirock. Regirock then turned around, and it didn't seem damaged at all.

"Now, Regirock, use Focus Punch!" Brandon said, as the stones at the end of Regirock's right arm glowed blue-white and punched Lucario with it, sending him upwards, back infront of Brendan and dealing a lot of damage.

"Lucario!" Brendan said, worried, as Lucario held his chest, suffering from huge pain. Then, Lucario stood up again, ready to figt again. "Let's try something indirect. Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Brendan said, as Lucario formed a blue-azure sphere between his hands and fired it towards Regirock.

"Deflect it!" Brandon said, as Regirock swung its arm sideway and sent the Aura Sphere towards Lucario. Lucario was too astonished to react, and received a direct hit from his own attack.

"Lucario, are you ok?" Brendan asked, as Lucario stood up again. Suddenly, Lucario's eyes glowed blue and became surrounded by a blue aura. (From that moment on, theme song: Falling Away From Me, from Korn). "What?" Brendan asked, as Lucario turned around (so Brendan would only see half of his face) and nodded, followed by a smile. Then, Lucario raised his right leg and stepped down. Suddenly, it was like Lucario was stepping on an invisible stair. His foot emitted a circular blue energy aura wave, and then, Lucario raised his other leg and stepped even higher (staircase effect), and began to dash through the air, and punched Regirock's face.

"What the…?" Brandon asked, astonished.

"Brendan's Lucario… isn't normal." Lion said, as everyone looked at him. "His powers of aura are superior."

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Brendan said, as Lucario put his paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy, which was used to hit Regirock multiple times.

"Regirock, block it and then, use Focus Punch!" Brandon said, as Regirock puts its arms in front of its body and blocked Lucario's attacks. Then, when Lucario stood back for a second, it used Focus Punch again, sending Lucario towards the ground.

"Lucario!" Brendan said, worried about Lucario. Then, Lucario stood up again and prepared for the battle. "Aura Walk!" Brendan said, as Lucario jumped towards the air and began to kick it, making a staircase effect, and dashed towards Regirock. "Aura Barrage!" Brendan said, as Lucario pointed his paw towards Regirock and began to shoot multiple small Aura Spheres against it.

"Block them, and then, Focus Punch, again!" Brandon said, as Regirock put its arms in front of himself, to protect from the barrage of Aura Spheres. Suddenly, when Lucario stopped the attack, Regirock used Focus Punch, but Lucario walked higher, dodging the attack. Then, Lucario landed on Regirock's head.

"Force Palm!" Brendan said, as Lucario touched Regirock with his paw and fired a huge light green blast from it. Although it should, it didn't made any heavy damage.

"Shock Wave, now!" Brandon said, as Regirock's body became surrounded by light blue electricity, dealing quite some damage to Lucario.

"Aura Sphere!" Brendan said, as Lucario stood up on Regirock's head and used Aura Sphere against him, making a direct hit, but not making that much effect. Plus, due to the power, it sent Lucario towards the air.

"Regirock, now, use Stone Edge!" Brandon said, as Regirock used Stone Edge once again, firing powerful sharp rocks against Lucario. Lucario tried to dodge the rocks, by using Aura Walk, but some of them did hit him. One of them was big and powerful enough to make Lucario fall on the ground. Suddenly, Lucario's eyes glow faded away, just like the aura surrounding him.

"Lucario, are you ok? Can you still fight?" Brendan asked, as Lucario, heavily damaged, stood up again, and looked directly on Regirock's seven eyes. Suddenly, a silver ball of energy formed between his hands, and pointed them at Regirock. Then, a silver energy beam was fired from the ball towards Regirock, making quite some damage. "what the-? You learned Flash Cannon on your own?" Brendan asked, as Lucario turned around, smiled and nodded.

"Impressive, I must say, but my Pokémon is still in good shape to continue the battle. Regirock, Lock-On!" Brandon commanded, as the Braille pattern on Regirock's face glowed red, and it released a red ring against Lucario from its body. The red ring shot against Lucario and grew smaller when it hit Lucario, turning into a red target which stuck on Lucario's chest.

"Lucario, don't stop now! Aura Sphere, followed by Force Palm, and then, Flash Cannon!" Brendan said, as Lucario made the following: first, he shot a blue-azure sphere against Regirock, then ran towards him at great speed and touched its body with his paw, releasing a powerful light green energy blast against it, and finally, since he was sent back due to the impulse, created a silver energy sphere between his hands and shot a powerful silver beam against Regirock. The power combined from the attacks, almost made Regirock lose his balance, but it wasn't enough. Plus, Lucario was already very weak.

"Now, Regirock, Hyper Beam, full power!" Brandon said, as Regirock held out its arms and static electricity appeared between them. An orange ball then appeared in the static electricity, and Regirock fired a beam from the ball towards Lucario.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush to jump over it!" Brendan said, as Lucario created another light green bone of energy, and used it to jump over the beam, from the side. Suddenly, the Hyper Beam made aloop upwards and hit Lucario from behind, catching him unaware. Then, a huge wave of dust appeared, covering the whole stadium. When the dust cleared up, it was revealed that Lucario had fainted.

"Lucario can't battle anymore. The winner is Regirock, and Brandon won the challenge!" the referee said, relating the bad news.

"Come back. Don't worry, you made everything you could." Brendan said, withdrawing Lucario.

"I have to admit, you impressed me, young man. Although you didn't won the match, you truly deserve respect. You can defy me again, tomorrow." Brandon said, while withdrawing Regirock.

"Thank you." Brendan thanked, for the second chance.

**Were you expecting that? Will Brendan win against Brandon in the next chapter? Will Brendan reunite with an old friend? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 12 – Second Try:

**Let's see if Brendan is capable of defeating Brandon.**

At the Battle Pyramid:

"Good morning, Brandon." Brendan said, as he entered the Battle Pyramid, alone.

"Good morning Brendan. Where are your friends?" Brandon asked, curious, since Brendan usual is always being followed by his friends.

"Sunny's Yanma got out and started to follow a Beedrill. They decided to follow Yanma into the forest and get lost, while I wanted to check up." Brendan said, half sarcastically.

"Seems productive. Today, I'll use another Pokémon. I'll use Registeel for the challenge." Brandon said.

"Registeel? Another Golem? Well… Thanks for the heads up, I have to go. Need to reunite with a friend." Brendan said, as he left the place.

About half an hour later, in the Poké Center:

"Thanks, Professor Elm." Brendan said, as he picked a dice from the transporter, and stared at him, smiling.

"Don't forget, he learned many moves. Here's a list." Professor Elm said, as he sent a paper with a list of attacks.

"Thank you." Brendan said, as his friends entered into the Poké Center too, as he turned off the video-caller.

"Hello, Brendan." Jane said, as they entered the Poké Center.

"Hi, guys. How was the chase?" Brendan asked.

"It was… The important thing is that I got Yanma back." Sunny said, preferring to not talk about what happened.

"And what's new with you?" Johnny asked.

"I know that Brandon will use Registeel for today's match, and I have the ideal Pokémon for the job." Brendan answered, showing them the Dice.

"Which Pokémon is it?" Luna asked, curious.

"You'll see it, but now, I have to go for a quick training. The challenge isn't that far away from now." Brendan said, as he left the Poké Center.

"I wonder what Pokémon Brendan is going to use…" Lion said to himself.

About another half an hour later:

"Are you ready, Brendan?" Brandon asked, as everyone (including Scott), was prepared for the watch, Jane for the cheering, and Brendan triggering the Poké Dicer.

"Certainly." Brendan answered, as he watched towards his Poké Dicer.

"Don't give up, Brendan!" Jane said, cheering him with the help of Wartortle, Aipom, Bayleef, Azumarill, both Ralts, and Raichu.

"Show your Pokémons!" the referee said, as Brandon picked up his Pokémon.

"Registeel, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, sending in Registeel.

"REGISTEEL?" everyone, with the exception of Lion, Brendan and Scott, asked, astonished.

"Hmm… The metal that Registeel's body is made of is so incredibly sturdy that nothing can even scratch it. Even though the metal appears incredibly durable and stiff, it is surprisingly flexible, and, apparently, Registeel's body is hollow." Lion said, explaining some things about Registeel.

"Come on out! Tyrogue!" Brendan said, sending in his Tyrogue… his very first Pokémon.

"TYROGUE?" everyone, except for Scott (because he didn't knew about it), asked, quite astonished again.

"Ty. Ty!" Tyrogue said, as he turned around and hugged Brendan.

"Calm down a bit. I know, I know. I haven't seen you for quite some time." Brendan said, as Tyrogue returned to the battlefield.

"Begin!" the referee said, giving a start to the match. (Battle them song: Born to be a Winner, and, I Belive) (search them on Youtube, in the respective order)

"Hitmonchan, use Fire Punch!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan's most notable ability is his wide versatility in boxing. His major attacks are almost all punches, making use of the boxing gloves that protect his fists. Hitmonchans are well known for their capability of lightning-fast punches that are faster than bullet trains and impossible to be seen by the naked human eye. When doing this, they sometimes appear as if they are standing still, as the assault is too fast to be seen. Although they have an extremely well developed talent in quick, light blows, Hitmonchan can also throw power-packed punches. By punching in corkscrew fashion, they are able to punch through solid concrete in the same way as a drill. Before attacking a target, Hitmonchans spin their arms to increase the power of their attacks. Both his speed and power punches slice the air, and are launched at such a high speed, that just a slight graze by one can cause a burn." Lion said, giving some general info about Hitmonchan. Then, Hitmonchan dashed towards Registeel, and his fist ignited with flames.

"Registeel, use Metal Claw!" Brandon said, as Registeel's fingers glowed white for some seconds, then transforming into pure iron, and dashed towards Hitmonchan.

"Dodge!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan jumped, making Registeel's attack miss, and, by accident, making its fingers burrow into the ground, leaving it stuck. Then, Hitmonchan punched Registeel's head with an amazing strength, and bursting it into flames. Then, Registeel freed its fingers from the ground, as Hitmonchan backed off a bit.

"Registeel, free yourself from the fire!" Brandon said, as Registeel spread out his arms and the fires disappeared. "Now, Flash Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel's body became surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and dashed towards Hitmonchan.

"Block it!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan put his arms infront of his body and blocked Registeel's attack, but it made Hitmonchan back off a bit. "You ok?" Brendan asked, as Hitmonchan nodded and prepared to battle again. "Now, Hitmonlee!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan devolved and evolved again, but this time, he evolved into a Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlees possess a considerable sense of balance, enabling them to kick in succession from any position. When kicking, the sole of their foot turns as hard as a diamond on impact. Hitmonlee knows several kick-based moves, including the rarely seen Blaze Kick. His leg muscles have the special ability to freely stretch and compress." Sunny said, showing them a little bit of general knowledge about Hitmonlees.

"Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee's right foot became surrounded by red-orange flames and kicked Registeel with it, setting it on fire, and causing great damage.

"Brendan did come up with a good strategy." Lion said, as everyone looked at him, wondering what he meant. "He first evolved Tyrogue into Hitmonchan, which makes him have a defense higher than the attack, and used Fire Punch, an attack that combines Fighting and Fire-types, and since he already knew that Brandon would counterattack, he blocked it with Hitmonchan's powerful defense. Then, he evolved into Hitmonlee to increase the attack and used a powerful attack, which also combines Fighting and Fire-types; the mighty Blaze Kick." Lion explained.

"Registeel, recover!" Brandon said, as Registeel spread his arms again and freed himself from the flames. "Quick, Flash Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel put its arms together and created a silver ball of energy and fired a silver energy beam from the ball towards Hitmonlee.

"Rapid Spin!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee devolved and evolved into Hitmontop. Then, Hitmontop made a headstand, and spun, dodging Flash Cannon and dashing (still spinning) towards Registeel.

"Hitmontop is the only known Pokémon that learns Triple Kick, and if he spins at a high speed, he may bore his way into the ground." Jane said, giving some general info about Hitmontop.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop's tail became surrounded by white sparkles and it became surrounded by a white outline. His tail then turned into iron and, when it reached Registeel, he jumped and hit Registeel's head with it, making it fall. Then, Hitmontop landed on his feet in front of Registeel.

"Registeel, use Lock-On!" Brandon said, as the Braille pattern on Registeel's face glowed red and it released a red ring towards Hitmontop from its body. The red ring was shot against Hitmontop and grew smaller when it reached Hitmontop, turning into a red target which stuck to Hitmontop's head, above his eyes.

"Evolve to Hitmonchan!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop devolved and evolved again, into Hitmonchan.

"It's a good choice, since Hitmonchan has a higher defense." Luna commented.

"Zap Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel put his hands together and created a yellow-green ball of electricity between them. It then fired the ball towards Hitmonchan.,

"Quick Guard!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan jumped into the air and put his hands together in front of him. His body then became outlined by a red outline, and then he put his arms forward, creating a pulsating bright red energy shield in front of Hitmonchan's hands which went around himself. The barrier protected Himonchan from Zap Cannon attack. Then, the barrier disappeared.

"He found a way of escaping Lock-On? This is getting interesting." Brandon said to himself.

"Hitmonlee!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan devolved and evolved again, into Hitmonlee.

"Iron Head, again!" Brandon said, as Registeel dashed towards Hitmonlee, while using Iron Head.

"Use Rolling Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee pulled his leg backwards and jumped, spinning, and then, kicked Registeel, right on its face. Then, Registeel's attack was cancelled and he began to spin, in only one of his legs. "Now, Hitmontop, Triple Kick!" Brendan said, as Hitmonlee devolved and evolved again, into Hitmontop. Then, Hitmontop spun on his head and kicked Registeel three times with his legs and tail, making Registeel fall onto the ground. Then, Hitmontop was sent upwards. "Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop devolved and evolved again into Hitmonchan. Then, Hitmonchan's fist glowed light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around it.

"Registeel, Zap Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel used Zap Cannon again, making a direct hit on Hitmonchan, and creating a huge cloud of smoke. Then, Hitmonchan, surrounded by white sparks, was sent out of the cloud of smoke, and landed in front of Brendan. When Hitmonchan tried to stand up, he couldn't move.

"Hit… Mon!" Hitmonchan said, trying to stand up again, but not capable o it.

"Hitmonchan, are you ok?" Brendan asked.

"Ancient Power, let's go, now!" Brandon said, as Registeel's body glowed white and it created a see through after image of itself. The after image then spun quickly and created a silver ball with a green core in front of Registeel's body. Then, Registeel launched the ball against Hitmonchan, making a direct hit.

"Tyrogue!" Brendan said, as Hitmonchan devolved into Tyrogue. Then, suddenly, the white sparks around his body disappeared. "Bullet Punch!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue's arms became surrounded by white sparkles, and then, his arms became made out of iron. Then, Tyrogue disappeared and reappeared in front of Registeel, and punched it multiple times, at high speed, making it back off a bit.

"Registeel, use Metal Claw!" Brandon said, as Registeel's fingers glowed white and became made out of a stronger metal. Then, both Tyrogue and Registeel made a "metal match": the fast Bullet Punch and the strong Metal Claw.

"Jump!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue jumped, with the help of Registeel's arm, and ended up above him. "Vacuum Wave!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue's forearms glowed white, and spun around, facing Registeel and fired a vertical tornado downwards from his body against Registeel, trapping it. "Now, Earthquake!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue entered the tornado and landed on Registeel's head. Then, he kicked the head with such strength that made the whole Pyramid shake. Then, Registeel spread his arms and extinguished the tornado. Tyrogue, astonished, looked around, wondering what happened, but then, he was grabbed by Registeel and threw him against the ground.

"Zap Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel used Zap Cannon again.

"Hitmontop, Dig!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue began to glow. Suddenly, the Zap Cannon hit the target, and a huge cloud of dust appeared.

"It seems that I've… Huh?" Brandon asked, as he noticed that, when the dust cloud cleared up, Tyrogue wasn't there, and a hole was on the ground.

"Now!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop came out of the ground, spinning like a drill. "Brick Break and Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop's tail became made out of iron, and his right hand glowed light. Then, he, with the help of the spin, swung his tail and karate chopped Registeel at the same time and made him fall.

"Registeel, get up!" Brandon said, as Registeel recovered quickly and stood up again. "Sandstorm!" Brandon said, as Registeel waved its arms and created a sand tornado, launching it towards Hitmontop.

"Tyrogue, Vacuum Wave! To the left!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop devolved and used Vacuum Wave again. Then, the tornados collided, and, somehow, Vacuum wave disappeared, but was capable to send Sandstorm back to Registeel, trapping it in the tornado.

"Hitmontop!" Brendan said, as Tyrogue evolved into Hitmontop, once again. "Spikes!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop put his hand on his back and then swund it, sending multiple spikes (in form of caltrops) towards the tornado, making them spin inside it. "Screams" of Registeel (if we can call them screams) were heard from the inside of the tornado, giving the feeling that the spikes were having effect against Registeel.

"Flash Cannon!" Brandon said, as a silver beam came out of the tornado at a high speed.

"Rapid Spin!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop made a headstand and began to spin. When the attack hit the ground, the impulse made Hitmontop jump and enter the tornado from the center of it. He then landed on Registeel's head, and due to his force of the spin, Hitmontop made Registeel spin too, making quite some damage. "Spikes!" Brendan said, as Hitmontop, while spinning, released multiple spikes again. The spikes spun through the tornado, hitting Registeel, causing great damage, since they explode on contact, and Hitmontop was capable of dodging the spikes, due to the air current he formed with the spinning.

"Lock-On!" Brandon said, as Registeel used Lock-On again, stcking the "target" symbol on Hitmontop. "Now, with all your Strength, Zap Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel created a yellow-green ball of electricity and fired it against the tornado, making it spin towards the air. Then, suddenly, the attack came down with an amazing speed and power, hitting both Pokémons. Then, due to the shockwave from the attack, the tornado exploded. When the smoke cleared up, both Registeel and Hitmontop were still standing, looking towards each other. Then, Hitmontop fell and devolved again into Tyrogue. Brendan lost again.

"Tyrogue isn't capable to continue. Registeel won the battle, and Brendan lost the match!" the referee said, as Brendan approached Tyrogue.

"You made a great battle. Don't worry." Brendan said, as Tyrogue stood up again.

"Impressive battle, I must admit. My Registeel is about to faint." Brandon said, as he withdrew Registeel. "You may try again, and next time, I'll use Regice." Brandon informed, as Brendan withdrew Tyrogue.

**Wer you expecting Brendan to lose twice in a row? Will Brendan win against Brandon? What's Brendan's choice for the next rematch? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 13 – How was that saying again?... At the third time it is? No, no, no…:

**Let's see if Brendan is capable of defeating Brandon... Once again.**

At the Battle Pyramid:

"Are you ready, Brendan?" Brandon asked, as everyone (including Scott), was prepared for the watch, Jane for the cheering, and Brendan triggering the Poké Dicer.

"Certainly." Brendan answered, as he watched towards his Poké Dicer.

"Don't give up, Brendan!" Jane said, cheering him with the help of Wartortle, Aipom, Bayleef, Azumarill, both Ralts, and Tyrogue.

"Show your Pokémons!" the referee said, as Brandon picked up his Pokémon.

"Regice, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, sending in Registeel.

"REGICE? (this is getting really old)" everyone, with the exception of Lion, Brendan and Scott, asked, astonished.

"Hmm… Regice cloaks itself in air that is -328 degrees Fahrenheit (-200 degrees Celsius). It can survive if submerged in molten lava and due to its extremely frigid body, anyone who approaches it can freeze. It is also capable of surviving even extremely hot temperatures. Regice has the unexplainable ability to wield Electrical attacks such as Zap Cannon…" Lion said, giving some general info about Regice.

"Come on out! Raichu!" Brendan said, sending in his Raichu.

"Brendan sent Raichu? It is a good match up, since he can use Focus Punch." Sunny commented.

"And let's not forget, Raichu has the special ability Statical Power, which multiplies its electrical power and the power of Volt Tackle." Jane added.

"Begin!"

"Raichu, use Iron Whip!" Brendan said, as Raichu dashed towards Regice, as his tail became made out of iron. Then, Raichu jumped and swung his tail as a whip (PS: a whip, when used correctly, reaches the speed of sound, which is 340 meters per second), sending Regice backwards, and dealing quite some damage.

"Regice, use Ice Beam!" Brandon said, as Regice formed a light blue ball in front of the Braille pattern on its face, and fired light blue beams from the ball towards Raichu.

"Raichu, jump!" Brendan said, as Raichu jumped to the side dodging from the beam. Then, the battlefield began to freeze, and ended up covered by ice.

"Regice, Charge Beam, now!" Brandon said, as an orb of yellow electricity formed between Regice's arms and fired a beam of yellow electricity from the orb towards Raichu.

"Raichu, use Charge Beam too!" Brendan said, as a yellow orb appeared in front of Raichu's forehead and also shot a powerful beam of yellow electricity towards Regice. The attacks collided, and it seemed that they had equal strengths. "Don't give up!" Brendan said, as Raichu's beam turned azure-blue, and gained the double of its strength, overpowering Regice's attack.

"Hammer Arm!" Brandon said, as Regice's whole right arm glowed gold and dashed towards Raichu.

"Focus Punch!" Brendan said, as Raichu's arm became surrounded by a light blue aura and punched Regice's arm. The collision resulted into an explosion, and both Pokémons were sent back some feet from each other.

"Regice, Giga Impact, don't stop now!" Brandon said, as its body became surrounded by orange streaks, and then, a purple energy appeared from the top of the streaks and enveloped Regice's body. It then dashed towards Raichu.

"Raichu, use Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as Raichu dashed towards Regice. With his body surrounded by golden electricity, and tackled Regice, with his body looking black and white. When both Pokémons collided, there was an intense match of power, but Regice overcame it quickly, dealing heavy damage to Raichu. "Are you ok?" Brendan asked, worried about him.

"Rai!" Raichu said, as he stood up again.

"Regice is wide open for an attack, so don't stop and use Double Volt Tackle!" Brendan said, as Raichu used Volt Tackle again, but in the middle of the run, the electricity surrounding his body became azure-blue and he gained even more speed. He then tackled Regice and dealt massive damage, but it wasn't enough. Then, multiple azure sparks surrounded Raichu, giving him damage.

"Regice, use Giga Impact again!" Brandon said, as Regice dashed towards Raichu again, using the same attack as the previous one.

"Raichu, don't stop now!" Brendan said, as Raichu used Double Volt tackle again. Suddenly, when Raichu remembered the day he met Brendan and defeated that Machamp, and evolvedinto a Raichu, the blue-azure electricity surrounding his body became crimson red, and gained even more speed. Then, both Pokémons collided, and a huge explosion was created. Both Pokémons were still standing, but even more crimson sparks surrounded Raichu, and dealt great damage to Raichu. Raichu ended up fainting. Once again, Brendan lost the match, but this time, he almost won.

"Raichu can't battle anymore. Regice won the battle, and Brendan lost the match.

"Not again." Brendan said, as he picked up Raichu.

"Brendan, are you ready to give up?" Brandon asked, as he withdrew Regice.

"Never!" Brendan said, as he stood up. "Tomorrow, I'll challenge you again, for a 6-on-6 battle, and if I lose, I won't challenge you again."

"Very well. Tomorrow, you will have to defeat me." Brandon said, as Brendan left the Battle Pyramid.

**Brendan lost 3 times in a row? Will Brendan win against Brandon, once and for all? What's Brendan's team for the final challenge? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 14 – The Final Frontier:

**Let's see if Brendan is capable of defeating Brandon once and for all.**

At the Poké Center:

"What's the team for the final round, Brendan?" Jane asked, as Brendan received five dices through the transporter.

"I'll give you a hint. It's a really powerful team, and defeated three powerful enemies." Brendan said, not wanting to reveal his team. "Now, I have to make some training." Brendan said, as he left the Poké Center.

"I think I know which team is." Lion said out loud.

"Which is it?" Sunny asked.

"Is the team he used in the entire Hoenn Poké League." Lion said, as everyone remembered which it was, except for Johnny, because he didn't know which was.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

"It seems that you'll have to wait for tomorrow to discover it." Jane said, remembering the day that Brendan won the League and beat Demise.

The next day, at the Battle Pyramid:

"Here we go…" Brendan said, as he entered the Battle Pyramid, and saw television team, and his friends.

"This is PK JT, at the secret location, where we are about to see an amazing battle: Pyramid King Brandon against the winner of three Poké Leagues." A TV journalist said to a camera, presenting a direct program on the TV.

"Why did you do this, Scott?" Luna asked, curious.

"This is the first time Brandon makes a six-on-six battle. And I thought, "why not?", and so, I organized this and it will be direct on TV, just like in Battle Dome." Scott explained.

At Brendan's home:

"Mom, the battle is about to start!" Jessica said, calling her mom to see the final battle of Brendan's Battle Frontier adventure.

"Charizard, dear, could you make some popcorn?" Brendan's mom asked, as Brendan's Charizard used Heat Wave and made popcorn in just some seconds.

"She never learns…" Jessica said to herself, faceslapping.

At Battle Factory:

"Well, well, if it isn't Brendan…" Noland said, as he stopped zapping and began to watch the selected channel.

At Battle Arena:

"Master Greta, come here for a moment." One of Greta's students said, as he showed her the TV, about to start Brendan's battle.

"It's Brendan! He sure has the spirit, to be brave enough to defy Brandon." Greta said, as Machamp, Hariyama and Medicham came out of a room and walked towards Greta, curious about what their Trainer was watching.

At Battle Dome:

"Mr. Tucker, look at this!" the referee of the Battle Dome said, as he entered the training room, while Tucker was training Arcanie and Swampert.

"What's the matter?" Tucker asked, as Swampert and Arcanine stopped for a moment.

"This." The referee said, as he pointed the TV remote to a TV on the room and turned it on, showing Brendan at the Battle Pyramid.

"My, my, look who we have here." Tucker said, as Arcanine and Swampert stared at the screen to watch it too.

At Battle Pike:

"No one on the line? What a disappointment… Uh?" Lucy asked, as she looked to a turn on TV, showing Brendan and Brandon. "It seems that we'll have some action." Lucy said, as Seviper, Shuckle, Gyarados, Steelix and Miltotic came out of their Poké Balls and stared at the TV too, so they could watch the match.

At Battle Palace:

"The inventions of these days… How does this works again? Spenser asked, trying to turn on the TV at the right channel, and when he finally managed to do it, he sat down, next to Shiftry, Venusaur and Claydol.

At Battle Tower's backyard:

"What a delicious tea." Anabel said to her Alakazam, Espeon and Metagross, sitting on a chair, in front of a white table, under the shadow of a white umbrella to cover her from the intense sun (ok, as I said in multiple occasions, I'm not English, and so, I may not know the name of some things, such as now, the umbrella for the sun).

"Miss Anabel, look at this!" the referee said, as he put a portable TV in front of her and turned it on, showing Brendan and Brandon. First, she didn't seen as enthusiastic, but as soon as she saw a cameo of Lion, she payed even more attention, making Espeon, Alakazam and Metagross laugh a bit.

At an unknown location:

"Hmm… It seems that Brendan is going to challenge the final Frontier Brain." Storm said, as he was searching for something on the TV, until he crossed with the channel.

Finally, at Battle Pyramid again:

"The rules are the following: it's a six-on-six battle, Pokémon exchange is allowed to both Trainers, and the battle will end as soon as all six Pokémons of one side's are unable to battle anymore." The referee explained.

"Understood." Brendan said, as he triggered the PokéDicer.

"Don't give up!" Jane said, not in her cheerleading custom, because she's too timid to use it in front of the camera.

"Dusclops, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, as he sent in his first Pokémon: Dusclops.

"Dusclops have the ability to trigger fear in their opponents, hence their Pressure ability. Plus, their bodies are hollow and can absorb anything just like a black hole." Sunny explained, with his knowing about Dusclops, since he also had one.

"Come on out! Flygon!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Flygon.

"Aside from being able to kick up sandstorms, Flygon's other ability is Levitate, which allows her to avoid the powerful Ground attacks, such as Earthquake or Magnitude. Her wings also seem to be "singing" when they are flapped, because Flygon flaps her wings at incredibly high speed, which also allows her to fly at an unmatched speed." Lion said, commenting Brendan's Flygon capabilities.

"Begin!"

"Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" Brandon said, as Dusclops's right hand became outlined by a gray aura, punched the air, and a black shadowy fist came out of his hand, outlined by a gray aura too, sending it towards Flygon.

"Flygon, doge it!" Brendna said, as Flygon easily dodged the attack and flew towards Dusclops. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Flygon's tail became surrounded by white sparkles and became surrounded by a white outline. Her tail then turned into iron and hit Dusclops with it, so fast, that Dusclops only had time to wink.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Brandon said, as a blue fireball appeared in between Dusclops's hands and he fired it towards Flygon.

"Ice Beam, go!" Brendan said, as a light blue ball formed inside Flygon's mouth and fired light blue beams from it against Will-o-Wisp attack. When the attacks collided, they mixed and resulted into an explosion, creating a shockwave which backed off Flygon and Dusclops a bit.

"Dusclops, use Mean Loo-!" Brandon said, but then, he was interrupted.

"Come back!" Brendan said, as he withdrew his Flygon. "Salamence, win this fight!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Salamence.

"Salamences have long, heavy tails which can catapult enemies that enter their territory yards into the air in an instant. Thier extremely rough and sturdy bodies are quite tough and hard to penetrate, especially their almost metallic, red, blade-like wings. Salamences also have long necks, which allow them to take in deep breaths to store and charge very intense Dragon and Fire attacks." Luna said, giving some info about Salamence species.

"Dusclops, Mean Look, now!" Brandon said, as Dusclops's iris glowed purple and released a black ring from his eye towards Salamence. When the ring hit Salamence, he became surrounded by a purple aura for three seconds, and it then faded away.

"Now Salamence won't be able to be withdrawn…" Johnny said, participating on the commentary track too.

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" Brendan said, as Salamence opened his mouth and a turquoise ball appeared in front of it, and then fired the ball towards Dusclops.

"Counterattack with Shadow Ball!" Brandon said, as Dusclops created a black ball between his hands and fired it towards Dragon Pulse. Both attacks collided, and exploded, resulting on a powerful shockwave. "Now, Confuse Ray!" Brandon said, as Dusclops's eye glowed red and emitted a bright purple light from it, making the Salamence confused. Suddenly, Salamence's eyes became empty, and started to look around, since he became disorientated and blind. "Shadow Punch!" Brandon said, as Dusclops used Shadow Punch against Salamence, making a movement similar to an uppercut. Then, Salamence fell from the air and landed on Brendan.

"C'mon! This is getting really old!" Brendan said, trying to get up, but since Salamence was too heavy, he decided to simply give up on the getting up. "Remember the day we met? It happened the same exact thing, but you were quite lighter." Brendan said, as Salamence remembered that day (you know, multiple flashes), and his eyes returned to normal again, and flew towards the sky, getting off Brendan.

"He healed himself of the confusion without being withdrawn? That's interesting…" Brandon said to himself, admiring Brendan's capability of making Salamence snap out of his confusion.

"Steel Wing!" Brendan said, as both of Salamence's wings glowed white and became made out of iron. Then, he flew towards Dusclops.

"Block it!" Brandon said, as Dusclops opened his hands and held onto Salamence's wings, blocking the attack,but then, he was lifted up. After that, Salamence grabbed Dusclops body with his claws.

"Now, use your main move! Dragonical Spiral!" Brendan said, as Salamence flew towards the sky at great speed (and yes, there was a hole on the ceiling) and quickly turned downwards and flew towards the ground. He then, began to spin, creating an "Giga Impact" like effect, but instead of orange streaks, they were blue, and instead of purple energy, it was turquoise. Anyway, Salamence flew towards the ground, spinning, covered by energy, and then, when he collided with the ground, a huge cloud of dust appeared. When it cleared up, both Pokémons were standing, but Salamence was being surrounded by turquoise sparks, dealing him damage (recoil damage). Suddenly, Dusclops began to lose balance, and fell backwards. Dusclops had fainted.

"Dusclops, return! Ninjask, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, switching Pokémons.

"Ninjask is one of the fastest Pokémons to date. Because of their blinding speed, it was once thought to be invisible, and they are so fast, that they are said to be able to avoid any attack. Plus, hearing Ninjask's distinctive cries for too long induces a headache." Johnny said.

"Come back, Salamence." Brendan said, withdrawing Salamence. "Let's do this, Tyranitar!" Brendan said, as he sent in Tyranitar.

"Like some Pseudo-Dragon Pokémons, Tyranitar is capable of learning various elemental attacks, such as Surf, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt. They can also learn some Dragon-type moves, such as Dragon Claw, and can also learn all three of the elemental fang moves.

"Ninjask, use Fury Cutter!" Brandon said, as Ninjask's forearms glowed crimson and flew towards Tyranitar.

"Block it!" Brendan said, as Tyranitar put his arms in front of himself and began to block the multiple slashes, but in each slash, the crimson glow grew longer, making it more powerful. Tyranitar began to be seriously damaged, and began to back off a bit. "Now, Thunder Fang!" Brendan said, as Tyranitar opened his mouth and yellow sparks of electricity appeared around his mouth. Then, he bit down Ninjask, dealing a great amount of damage.

"Double Team!" Brandon said, as Ninjask suddenly disappeared from Tyranitar's mouth, and multiple copies appeared all around the battlefield. "Now, Agility!" Brandon said, as all the Ninjask copies began to disappear and reappear, all around the field. As it happened, Tyranitar continuously looked all around, until he got a little annoyed.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Brendan said, as Tyranitar crouched his body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around his body. Then, multiple gray rocks were released from the rings towards the Ninjasks. All though some missed, and most of them hit copies, it was enough to spot the true Ninjask. "Again!" Brendan said, as Tyranitar used Stone Edge once again, and all rocks collided with Ninjask, making him faint.

"Ninjask, return. Solrock, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, switching Pokémons once again.

"As Solrock thrives upon solar energy, it emits bright light during battle, as well as heat waves whenever it rotates. This solar power Solrock contains allows it to learn moves like Fire Spin naturally. Its psychic powers allow it to read the minds of others." Sunny said, showing his knowing about Solrocks, since he also had one.

"Come back, Tyranitar. Let's do this, Flygon!" Brendan said, as he sent in Flygon, once again.

"Solrock, use Shadow Ball!" Brandon said, as Solrock created a black and purple ball in front of its body and fired it against Flygon.

"Dodge it!" Brendan said, as Flygon quickly dodged the attack. "DragonBreath!" Brendan said, as Flygon released a light blue beam of air from her mouth towards Solrock, sending it towards the wall.

"Solrock, use SolarBeam!" Brandon said, as Solrock created a yellow ball in front of its body.

"Flygon, quick, Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Flygon dashed, flying, towards Solrock. Her tail then became surrounded by white sparkles and it became surrounded by a white outline. Her tail then turned into iron and she hit Solrock with it, sending it again towards the wall again. "Again!" Brendan said, as she flew towards Solrock again.

"SolarBeam!" Brandon said, as Solrock shot a golden beam from the sphere in front of its body, hitting Flygon, with such power, that it sent Flygon towards the opposite wall.

"Flygon!" Brendan said, worried about his Flygon.

"Flyyyyy…" Flygon roared, as she came out of the wall and looked directly towards Solrock. Then, Flygon's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light formed inside her body. Then, Flygon opened her mouth wide and a huge orange orb appeared inside it. She then fired the orb into the sky, where it exploded, and released multiple smaller spheres towards Solrock. All spheres hit directly on Solrock, and after about… 15 spheres, let's just say, Solrock won't battle for a little while.

"That was Draco Meteor?" Brendan asked, guessing the attack.

"Solrock, return." Brandon said, withdrawing his Solrock. "Regirock, I need your assistance!"

"Come back. Let's go, Tyranitar!" Brendan said, sending in Tyranitar again.

"Now, the real battle will start." Brandon said, stating a fact.

"Ok, then… Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse!" Brendan said, as Tyranitar put his hands together in front of his chest and fired a beam of black and purple circles from between them towards Regirock.

"Shockwave, let's go, now!" Brandon said, as Regirock's arms became surrounded by yellow sparks and put them together, creating a light blue orb of electricity. Then, it fired a beam of light blue electricity from the ball against Tyranitar's Dark Pulse. Both attacks seemed to have an equal strength, and exploded, resulting into a powerful wind all around the field.

"Stone Edge!" Brendan and Brandon said in unison, as Tyranitar and Regirock made the same exact attack: both of them held out their arms and three small light blue circles appeared in front of them. The rings glowed white and form into grey stones, and were fired towards each other. The rocks collided against each other, having no winner.

"Earthquake!" Brendan and Brandon said, in unison, as both Tyranitar and Regirock kicked the ground, sending waves towards each other. The earthquakes combined, and the ceiling began to fall apart, but only some rocks, and no serious damage to the cameras.

"Hyper Beam!" Brendan and Brandon said in unison again, as both Pokémons shot a powerful orange beam against each other (Tyranitar shot it from his mouth, while Regirock first formed an orange ball between its arms and shot it from there), making them explode, and creating a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared up, while still Tyranitar and Regirock were recharging, Brendan and Brandon looked at each other, both with a determined, challenging face.

"Brick Break!" Brendan said, asTyranitar dashed towards Regirock and raised his arm. His hand then began to glow black.

"Focus Punch, now, full strength!" Brandon said, as the stones at the end of Regirock's arms glowed blue and dashed towards Tyranitar. It was a decisive match: the Pokémon who would strike first, would deal damage enough to even knock the enemy out.

"Quick!" Brendan said, as Tyranitar jumped and began to lower his arm. Suddenly, Tyranitar felt great pain, since Regirock had punched him right in the chest. Tyranitar was sent towards Brendan, and fell. "Tyranitar! Are you ok?" Brendan asked, as he approached him and looked at Tyranitar.

"Ty… Ra…?" Tyranitar asked, as he remembered the day he hatched from his egg and met Brendan, the day he evolved into a Pupitar, and the day he evolved into Tyranitar. Then, he stood up, and prepared to fight again. Suddenly, he gave a step, and felt great pain all around his body, and fell, finally fainting.

"Amazing determination…" Brandon said, commenting Brendan's Tyranitar power.

"Come back… You made a great job. I have to use a Pokémon who has a great advantage against Regirock… Go, Metagross!" Brendan said, as he sent in his shiny Metagross.

"Meta!"Metagross said, as he landed on the field.

"Regirock, use Focus Punch!" Brandon said, as Regirock dashed towards Metagross, with the stones at the end of its arms glowing blue.

"Protect!" Brendan said, as Metagross's gold parts began to glow gold, his eyes glowed red, and the rest of his body glowed silver. Then, the glow came out of its body and formed a silver barrier around its body, with golden sparks surrounding it. The barrier blocked the attack, and sent Regirock back a little bit, making it lose some of its balance. "Now, Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Metagross's front right leg glowed light blue and a light blue stream of energy spun around it. Then, Metagross punched Regirock, freezing its whole body. "Now, finish him with Meteor Mash!" Brendan said, as silhouette of a golden meteor appeared around its hand and punched Regirock with it. When the attack made contact, golden star particles came out of the white light on Metagross's hand, dealing quite some more damage. The attack made the ice break, and knocked Regirock out.

"Brendan was finally able to defeat Regirock." Jane said, proud of him, somehow, and blushing a bit.

"Return. Registeel, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, switching Pokémons.

"Registeel, use Zap Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel put its hands together and created a yellow-green ball of electricity between them. It then fired the ball towards Metagross.

"Metagross, use Psychic!" Brendan said, as Metagross's eyes glowed blue and Zap Cannon became outlined by a blue energy. Then, right before it hit Metagross, it stopped moving, and was sent towards Registeel again.

"Zap Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel launched another Zap Cannon attack, making it explode, along with the other one. "Now, Iron Head!" Brandon said, as Registeel dashed towards Metagross, surrounded by a white aura.

"Metagross, use X Dimension!" Brendan said, as Metagross's X on its face shot a transparent gold X shaped beam towards Registeel.

"Jump!" Brandon said, as Registeel jumped over the beam, and jumped quite high.

"Registeel must have the Light Metal ability, which makes his body lighter by a lot." Luna deduced.

"Flash Cannon, now!" Brandon said, as Registeel put its arms together and created a silver ball of energy, and then, a silver energy beam was fired from it towards Metagross. "Now, kick him!" Brandon said, as Registeel extanded one of his legs more than the other and landed on top of Metagross, dealing quite some damage.

"Metagross, use Ice Punch!" Brendan said, as Metagross tried to use Ice Punch once again, but he wasn't able to hit Registeel.

"Zap Cannon!" Brandon said, as Registeel used Zap Cannon again, making a direct hit on Metagross, also, making it faint.

"Come back… You made a great contribution. Go, Flygon!" Brendan said, sending in Flygon. "Earthquake!" Brenan said, as Flygon approached the ground, made a quick loop and hit the ground with her tail, making it shake, dealing heavy damage on Registeel.

"Registel, use Sandstorm!" Brandon said, as Registeel swung its arms and created a tornado of sand, which went towards Flygon.

"Sandstorm, too!" Brendan said, as Flygon quickly flapped her wings and created a tornado of sand too. Then, both tornados collided and extinguished each other, due to the opposite rotations. Quickly, Flygon dashed towards Registeel at an amazing speed, with her tail turned into iron and swung it against Registeel's body, making it lose balance a bit. "Now, Draco Meteor!" Brendan said, as Flygon's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light formed inside her body. Then, Flygon opened her mouth wide and a huge orange orb appeared inside it. She then fired the orb into the sky, where it exploded, and released multiple smaller spheres towards Registeel, making it faint.

"Come back. Now, Regice, I need your assistance!" Brandon said, switching Pokémons.

"Brandon is down to his last Pokémon!" Jane said, quite excited.

"Flygon, Draco Meteor, again!" Brendan said, as Flygon prepared to attack, but suddenly…

"Regice, use Ice Beam!" Brandon said, as Regice formed a light blue ball in front of the braille pattern on its face, and fired light blue beams from the ball towards Flygon, freezing her, and making her faint too.

"Come back. Let's do this, Salamence!" Brendan said, as he sent in Salamence again. "Dragon Pulse!" Brendan said, as Salamence opened his mouth and a turquoise ball appeared in front of it, and then fired the ball against Regice, making a direct hit on Regice.

"Blizzard, now!" Brandon said, as Regice held its hands in front of it, and then opened them to a 'T' formation and released a blizzard from its body towards Salamence. The blizzard froze Salamence, and also made him faint.

"Come back… I'm running out of options. Now, Manectric, standby for battle!" Brendan said, as he sent in Manectric.

"Manectric can discharge electricity from his mane to create thunderstorms and thunderclouds in the atmosphere, and the sparks often start fires. Like his pre-evolution Electrike, he generates the electricity in his fur and mane from the friction caused when he runs. The electricity he discharges ranges from a weak shock such as Thunder Wave to paralyze the opponent, to a strong Thunderbolt to deal large amounts of damage. Manectric also has the ability to learn the Fire-type moves Flamethrower, Overheat, and Fire Fang." Johnny said, giving some information about Manectric.

"Manectric, use Overheat!" Brendan said, as Manectric's body turned a shade of red and released a ball of white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it against Regice, dealing a great amount of damage.

"Regice, Hammer Arm!" Brandon said, as Regice dashed towards Manectric, with its forearms glowing gold.

"Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Manectric dashed towards Regice, as his tail turned into iron. He then jumped and swung its tail, hitting Regice right on the chest. But, since Regice didn't backed off from the hit, it then slammed Manectric with the Hammer Arm attack, and slammed him against the ground.

"Don't stop!" Brandon said, as Regice continuously slammed its arms against Manectric, again and again. Jane even had to cover her eyes for some moments.

"Manectric!" Brendan said, worried as hell, as Regice stopped using Hammer Arm, revealing that Manectric had fainted.

"It seems that we're tied now." Brandon said, stating a fact.

"Come back… Your time to strike, Lucario!" Brendan said, sending in his last Pokémon for the match. "Aura Sphere!"

"Ru!" Lucario said, as he put his hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them.

"Hammer Arm!" Brandon said, as Regice used Hammer Arm again, deflecting Aura Sphere back to Lucario.

"Dodge!" Brendan said, as Lucario dashed to the side, dodging the sphere, and dashing towards Regice.

"Ice Beam!" Brandon said, as Regice used Ice Beam, once again.

"Jump!" Brendan said, as Lucario jumped, trying to escape from the attack, but his feet got frozen. "Use them as skates!" Brendan said, as Lucario landed and sled through the field, until he reached Regice. "Force Palm!" Brendan said, as Lucario jumped and touched Regice with his paw, shooting a powerful light green blast from it, causing quite some damage to Regice.

"Hammer Arm!" Brandon said, as Regice slammed Lucario, while using Hammer Arm, dealing him great damage, and breaking the ice on his feet.

"Lucario!" Brendan said, worried, as Lucario's eyes began to glow blue, and he became surrounded by a blue aura. Sudenly, Regice somehow backed off a bit. "Aura Walk!" Brendan said, as Lucario walked through mid air, on a staircase effect.

"It seems that Lucario can only use Aura Walk in "desperate" situations." Lion said, deducing what was happening.

"Aura Punch!" Brendan said, as Lucario's fist became surrounded by blue flames and punched Regice, with incredible strength.

"Charge Beam, now!" Brandon said, as an orb of yellow electricity formed between Regice's arms and fired a massive beam of electricity from the orb against Lucario, sending him towards the wall, but he managed to recover (with the help of Aura Walk), and began to dash around Regice. "Don't stop!" Brandon said, as Regice continued to use Charge Beam, in multiple directions, trying to hit the moving fighter.

"Now, with all your power, use Aura Storm!" Brendan said, as Lucario dashed towards the ceiling, and formed an Aura Sphere between his hands. Regice looked up, and tried to aim. Lucario, then, shot a swirling energy powerful blast, like a tornado, towards Regice, dealing a great amount of damage. Regice looked up, still trying to aim, but then, a two times bigger Aura Sphere, which hit it, right in the Braille symbol. When the attack ended, it was shown that Regice fell on the ground, and wasn't capable of getting up, as Lucario returned to the ground, and his aura faded away.

"Regice can't battle anymore, and Lucario win the battle. Brendan, after three tries, won against Pyramid King Brandon!" the referee said, giving the victory to Brendan. Brandon closed his eyes and smiled, proud of Brendan' victory. Brendan and Lucario smiled too. Jane was so happy for Brendan that she dashed towards him and hugged him, on TV.

At Brendan's home:

"He won!" Jessica said, as she jumped of happiness. Then, she saw Jane hugging Brendan and stopped for a bit. "I said cheerleader, not hugger."

At an area near the Battle Pyramid:

"Here he is." A boy, with a red cap, red jacket, jeans and tennis, said to his Pikachu on his shoulder, as he dropped his bag.

**Was it about time for Brendan to win? Who's the boy with the Pikachu (no, it's not Ash… That would be contradictory, since I'm making based on the Manga/games)? Will there be another battle? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Part 4: Battle Frontier, Kanto"

Chapter 15 – Clash of the Legends:

**Told ya' this wasn't over.**

At the Battle Pyramid:

""Hahahah! Grand it was! Grand, yes, indeed! Well done! You've earned recognition! You've earned this." Brandon said, as he showed Brendan the Brave Symbol.

"Thank you very much." Brendan said, looking at his symbol.

"Excuse me…" a boy, with a Pikachu on his shoulder, said as he entered the Battle Pyramid. "Are you Brendan?"

"Yeah… Why?" Brendan asked, not understanding a thing from that scene.

"My name is Red, and I want to challenge you!" Red said, pointing towards Brendan.

"Pik! Pi!" Pika, Red's Pikachu, said.

"Why?" Brendan asked, confused.

"You were the one to battle in the finals of the Poké League of Hoenn and defeating the three legendary birds, right?" Red asked.

"Yeah..." Brendan answered, still confused.

"I want to challenge strong trainers, and you seem quite the challenge. In one hour, in front of the battle Pyramid." Red said, as he left.

One hour later, after a quick heal at the Poké Center:

"Just in time." Red said, as Brendan and the others approached Red. "This will be a six-on-six battle. We can make Pokémon exchange and the battle ends when all six of one Trainers Pokémons are knocked out. Understood?" Red asked Brendan, after explaining everything.

"Sure, let's begin this. I'm also curious, about the boy who defeated Team Rocket years ago." Brendan said, as he and Red went towards the respective positions.

"I'll be the referee." Lion said, as he went to the referee position. "Reveal your first choices at the same time." Lion commanded.

"Let's go, Vee/Lucario!" Red and Brendan said, at the same time, respectively. Brendan sent in his Lucario, while Red, sent in an Espeon nicknamed Vee.

"Begin!" Lion said, giving a start to the match.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Brendan said, as a blue sphere of energy appeared between Lucario's hands and fired it towards Vee.

"Vee, Psychic!" Red said, as Vee's eyes glowed blue and Aura sphere was redirected, sending it towards Lucario, making a direct hit.

"Come back. Let's go, Tyranitar!" Brendan said, sending in Tyranitar.

"Come back. Let's go, Snorlax!" Red said, sending in Snorlax.

"Tyranitar, use Brick Break!" Brendan said, as Tyranitar dashed towards Snorlax, and raised his arm, while his hand began to glow dark.

"Super Punch, quick!" Red said, as Snorlax's fist glowed gold, and punched Tyranitar's hand (the one which used Brick Break), and they made apower match. Suddenly, both Pokémons backed off a bit.

"Hyper Beam!" both Trainers said, a both Snorlax and Tyranitar shot a powerful orange beam from their mouths, with an amazing strength. Both beams collided, and a huge cloud of smoke appeared, followed by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that both Snorlax and Tyranitar fainted. "Return."

"Let's go, Salamence!" Brendan said, sending in his Salamence.

"Come on out, Aero!" Red said, sending in Aerodactyl.

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse!" Brendan said, as Salamence opened his mouth and a turquoise ball appeared in front of it, and then, he fired the ball towards Aerodactyl, but Aerodactyl dodged it easily.

"Stone Edge!" Red said, as Aerodactyl crouched his body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared, spinning around his body. Then, multiple gray rocks were released from the rings against Salamence, giving a great deal of damage.

"Aerial Ace and grab him!" Brendan said, as Salamence's body became surrounded by white streaks and dashed towards Aerodactyl at an amazing speed. Before Aerodactyl noticed it, Salamence grabbed him and flew upwards, towards the sky. "Dragonical Spiral, now!" Brendan said, as Salamence started spinning and created a Giga Impact-like effect, but blue and turquoise. Then, Salamence turned around and faced towards the ground. Then, he dashed towards the ground, still spinning, and collided with the ground. The collision created a huge cloud of dust, and when it was cleared up, it was shown that Aerodactyl had fainted, and Salamence roared. Then, Salamence became surrounded by multiple turquoise sparks, making him faint.

"Come back." Both trainers said, while withdrawing their respective Pokémons.

"Let's go, Pika!" Red said, sending in Pikachu.

"Come on out! Manectric!" Brendan said, sending in his Manectric. "Wild Charge!" Brendan said, as Manectric's body became surrounded by blue electricity and dashed towards Pika.

"Volt Tackle!" Red commanded, as Pikachu ran towards Manectric, with his body then became surrounded by golden electricity, and dashed towards the upcoming Manectric. Whn both Pokémons collided, both fainted.

"Return." Both Trainers said, withdrawing their Pokémons.

"They seem to have… an equal strength." Jane said, praying for Brendan to win against Red.

"Go, Saur!" Red said, sending in his Venusaur.

"Come on out, Flygon!" Brendan said, as he sent in his Flygon.

"Is it just me, or are they knocking each Pokémon in draws?" Sunny asked.

"Draco Meteor, go!" Brendan said, as Flygon's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light formed inside her body. Then, Flygon opened her mouth wide and a huge orange orb appears inside it.

"Frenzy Plant!" Red said, as Venusaur's body became outlined light green and stomped the ground, and then, giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and stroke Flygon multiple times, until she was knocked out. Then, by accident, Flygon fired the orb into the sky where it exploded and released multiple smaller spheres, which hit Venusaur's back, about… 15 times, making Saur faint.

"Come back." Both said, while withdrawing their respective Pokémons.

"Let's go, Vee!" Red said, as he sent in Espeon again.

"Come on out, Metagross!" Brendan said, sending in his Metagross.

"Aura Sphere!" Red said, as Espeon opened his mouth and formed a clear orb of energy in front of it. Then, he shot the sphere towards Metagross.

"X Dimension!" Brendan said, as the X on Metagross's face began to glow gold and shot a transparent beam towards Espeon. The attacks collided, exploded, and both of them fainted… again.

"An Espeon that knows Aura Sphere? Is that possible?" Johnny asked.

"It's very improbable, but not impossible." Lion answered.

"Come back." Both trainers said, while withdrawing their respective Pokémons.

"Come on out, Lucario!" Brendan said, sending in Lucario again.

"Let's go, Poli!" Red said, sending in his Poliwrath.

"Aura Sphere!" Brendan said, as Lucario put his hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them, towards Poliwrath.

"Focus Blast!" Red said, as Poliwrath put his hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy, and fired it towards Lucario. The spheres didn't touch, and made a direct hit on the opposite Pokémon, heavily damaging them. Both Pokémons fainted, and none of them was capable to stand up.

"None of them can battle anymore! It's a draw!" Lion said, as Brendan and Red withdrawn their respective Pokémons.

"Well, it was an amazing battle, Brendan. You sure are strong." Red said, complementing Brendan's capabilities.

"Thank you. You're not bad either." Brendan said, as complementing Red back.

"We have to do a rematch, to see who's stronger." Red said, as he picked up his backpack and left.

Later:

"Well, have to go." Johnny said, as he entered a boat, and showed all his Pokémons: Arcanine, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Machamp, Ninetales and Sandslash. "See ya' when I see ya'." Johnny said, as the boat sailed away. While that, he and his Pokémons waved goodbye to Brendan and the others.

"Let's go?" Brendan asked, as everyone nodded, and they started to walk, away from the Battle Pyramid.

**What will be the next adventure? Where is it? Should I make a remake of the first movie, but, you know, batter, and in Fanfiction mode? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
